Last Friday Night
by ForgetlessAndMeaningless
Summary: The morning after Dina's brother's graduation party, the gang can't remember a thing. Can they put the pieces together before the unknown ruins their friendships?  Song Fic  Everyone is 16, except Ty is 17. My first official multi-chapter!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY; I don't own Shake It Up! Or any of its characters. I also don't own Katy Perry's song, **_**Last Friday Night.**_

**A/N: My first song/Shake It Up fic! I am going to start off with the prologue, and then from then on each chapter will be a line(s) in the song, having to do with each character. It will be kind of like the movie **_**The Hangover,**_** because during the last "chorus chapters" they will figure out what happed LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! Reviews greatly appreciated, and guess on what will happen!:)**

Not much has changed amongst the set of Shake It Up! Chicago and its cast since eighth grade. Despite the obvious age difference from 13 to 16, everything was pretty much the same. CeCe gets Rocky into all sorts of unimaginable situations. Deuce still refuses to say he can dance, and still refuses to break up with Dina. Ty still hides his true feelings for the Foreign Freak Tinka, while babysitting the surprisingly intelligent Flynn. Gunter and Tinka still dress in sequins and never leave each other's side. One thing definitely has changed though. But they will all that out later.

It was a usual Wednesday. The gang, Rocky, CeCe, Ty and Deuce were all sitting at the Bakery, nibbling on some delectable pastries. None of them were much for planning on the weekend; thus it was on no one's minds. What they were going to find out was that _this _weekend, they will remember for _years. _

"How are you going to finish the English project if you are just starting it now, CeCe?" Rocky asked her best friend.

"By not doing it," CeCe said, rolling her eyes as if the answer was easy.

"You're never going to graduate high school if you keep avoiding everything," Deuce put in.

"Oh, and this is coming from Mr. Procrastination. Besides, I'm not worried. I still have all of senior year to make up for it."

"Oh, the year we are supposed to be having fun and living carefree?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, that one. Is it as fun as everyone says, Ty?" CeCe asked.

"Everything and more," Ty exclaimed. "Senior year is AWESOME."

"Fine. Starting… next month I will work harder," CeCe announced.

Everyone except CeCe laughed. Even CeCe herself knew this proclamation was unbelievable. In the middle of the chuckle fest, the Hessenheffer twins walked to their small café table.

"What is so funny, baybees?" Gunter asked; his accent thick and deep.

"Cece wants to work hard!" Deuce blurted out between his laughs.

The twins joined in, louder and jollier than the rest. Out of all of them, Tinka and Gunter seemed to despise the redhead the most.

"That is true comedy!" Tinka spat.

Without knowledge of the others, Tinka and Gunter grab two chairs and heckle along with them, like they were the whole time. At that moment, Dina, Deuce's long-time girlfriend, came up to them. In her purple headphones and pumped up kicks.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dina asked after the laughter died down.

"Just CeCe being stupid," Deuce explained, much to CeCe's dismay. She showed her emotion by kicking Deuce in the shin. "Ow, CeCe!"

"Whose stupid now, huh Deuce?" CeCe snarled.

Deuce cowered in fear and murmured, "Me."

"That's right."

"So, what's new, Dina?" Rocky offered, lightening the mood again.

"Well, we're having a graduation party for my big brother, Roberto Alejandro Francisco Jesus Garcia. He's graduating from MIT!" Dina boasted.

"Is there an easier way to say your brother's name, perhaps?" Rocky asked gently, not wanting to hurt Dina's feelings.

"We call him Rafe," Dina said. "Anyway, he wants me to bring some friends, to make the party fun for me too. So I want to bring you guys."

"Can we come?" Tinka pleaded with praying hands, along with a nodding Gunter.

"I, uh, guess," Dina shrugged.

"Party!" Gunter shouted.

"Shh, but keep it on the DL. My parents don't know about it."

"Wait, so it will be like a _real _party?" Rocky asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Yeah. Never been to one?" Dina asked, surprised.

"Well—." CeCe wrapped her hand around Rocky's mouth to shut her up. "Of course we have. We'll be there."

"Alright, cool. I have to go, but the party is Friday at 10. And don't worry, it's not BYOD." With that Dina gives Deuce a peck on the cheek and walks off.

"What the hell does BOYD mean?" Gunter asked.

"Gunter, I don't like it when you swear," Tinka pouted.

"Sorry, Sister Twin."

"It means "'Bring Your Own Drink,'" Deuce explained.

"Have you ever been to a real party before, Deuce?" Rocky asked.

"One that Dina got me invited to. But they kicked me out as soon as I got there. Apparently, people don't like me."

"Couldn't imagine why," CeCe commented under her breath. Gunter nodded at her and they shared a small snicker.

"The question is, are we ready for this?" Rocky jumped in.

"I'm ready for some high schoolish stuff. Shake It Up! Chicago sure takes it out of you. I want the ultimate experience. So, I'm in," CeCe said, placing her hand on the coffee table for others to join.

"I'm a senior. I have to party sometime," Ty said as he slams his hand down on CeCe's. She let out an inaudible whimper from the pain.

"Someone has to watch Ty. If I even make it in," Deuce put his hand on the table too.

"I'll do it," Gunter sets his hand in the center without explanation.

"Someone has to watch _Gunter_," Tinka sighed as she put her hand on the others'.

Now, everyone looks at Rocky. Rocky whistled as she looked up and pretended not to be involved in the conversation whatsoever.

"Rocky, live a little," Deuce nudged her arm, making Rocky blush a deep crimson.

"Who is going to pick the pieces up when CeCe hurts herself, or someone else?" Gunter laughed. CeCe lowered her eyes at him and turned to her best friend again.

"Please, Rock. I don't want to do this without you," CeCe whispered, using her eyes to plead with. "We have never done anything like this without each other."

Rocky paused a moment, and looked around the table to see her friends, and her frenimies. What could go wrong?

"I'm in," Rocky sighed as she set her hand in the middle. Everyone cheers and were ready to lift their hands in the air, but Rocky stopped them. "On one condition. We have to promise to look out for each other no matter what. Even Tinka and Gunter."

Everyone made their pact, and CeCe and Rocky did their very much hurtful slap swear. They put hands back in, and lift them in the air all at once yelling, "Party!"

As the gang disperses, Gunter and Tinka rushed back to their golden apartment.

"I can't believe you agreed to an American party, Gunter," Tinka scolded. "Haven't you ever seen American Pie? That movie is terrifying. And that isn't even a horror movie in this country!"

"I can't believe you didn't say yes first, Sister Twin. Ty will be there," Gunter taunted in a sing song voice.

"I am over him. And what is your motivation for going? Is it a girl? A boy?" Tinka questioned.

"Tinka! I tell you time and time again I like girls," Gunter said.

"Then what is it?"

"It is a girl. But if I tell you, you'll blow it out of proportion, and you'll blab to her, and it will ruin everything. But she does mean a lot to me, no matter what you might think, or what others might think."

"So, who is it?" asked an eager Tinka.

"CeCe," Gunter whispered.

"WHAT?"

CeCe and Rocky stare up at Cece's bedroom, as thoughts raced through their heads as to what might come, what has, and what is happening right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Rocky asked her best friend, as she turned on her elbow and looked at her.

"Stuff. You?" CeCe countered.

"The same."

"I think I should tell you something," CeCe sighed as she rose from her bed and played about with her make-up that rested on her dresser.

"What? Is everything okay?" Rocky got up too, but didn't leave the bed so she could give CeCe space to think.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, so no judgment," CeCe said.

"You weren't going to tell me? We tell each other everything," Rocky reminded her with a sadness streaked face.

"That's not the point. I'm telling you because I might do something about it at the party. And I want you to still love me."

"Haven't I loved you always no matter what crazy crap you pull," Rocky laughed.

"Don't tell a soul," CeCe said, whipping around to face her friend.

"I promise! Do we need a slap swear?"

CeCe nodded, and the slapped their faces red.

"Ready?" CeCe stalled.

"Yes, CeCe!"

"I, I- like Gunter."

"WHAT?"

Deuce and Ty sit up on the roof of the apartment building, equipped with two lawn chairs, a six pack of Mountain Dew, and comic books.

"I have told you time and time again, break up with her. I'm sick of your rants," Ty pouted when he lost his place for the fourth time in the graphic novel he was reading.

"Last time. I swear. But I can't break up with Dina; we have been together for forever. I- I don't know any different," Deuce complained.

"Then why do you keep saying it?" Ty took a break so he could channel is feminine Deuce voice, "I am desperately in love with someone else, I can't stay with Dina. But I _have _to." Ty rested the back of his hand on his forehead, and leaned backwards in despair.

"I do!" Deuce yelled in defense.

"You don't _have_ to anything. Except you have to STOP complaining."

"But Ty, this girl is special. I mean, I think about her none stop, all the time."

"And Dina deserves better."

"I know. So does Rocky."

Ty shifted in his seat to look Deuce in the eye. "What does my SISTER have anything to do with THIS?"

"It's her, Ty. I love Rocky."

Ty hid his anger, and turned back to his novel. "You're right. She does deserve better than you. Both of them do."

**WOOO for prologues! Review for more chapters! It'll be worth it, I swear!:)**


	2. There's a Stranger in My Bed

_**There's a stranger in my bed….**_

On Saturday morning, Tinka Hessenheffer wakes up in a daze of clouds and fog. She turns on her side, and sees the unfamiliar green and blue sheets. Where is she? Why is she only in her underwear? Tinka feels the top of her head, and her hair is a mess! Unacceptable! She hears a muffled groggily noise. What could that be? Tinka flips over, and sees a half-naked dark haired Italian teenager.

"Who are you!" Tinka shouts in the boy's ear to wake him up.

"Who are _you_!" He shouts back, grasping for the blankets trying to cover his toned- yet shirtless chest.

"I am Tinka…" She looks around horrified, "Where's Gunter?"

"Who is Gunter?" The boy asks.

"What happened last night? I remember we had Dina's party… we got here… I have no idea beyond that," Tinka says to the guy, ignoring his question.

"Oh, right! Dina! Holy shit, do we… get drunk? And have…." The Italian man looks at Tinka, whose eyes are already watering from the thought.

"Please, no! Oh no no…. Please, no! I don't even know your name!" Tinka is almost in full blown hysterics by the time she chokes out her last words.

"It's Tony," he says.

"That's not the point! I can't believe this. What is wrong with me? I wonder what has happened to Gunter!"

"Who is this Gunter guy?" Tony asks again gently, trying to keep the frail girl off the edge.

"My twin! We never leave each other's side, and I left him, for a boy I don't even know," Tinka sniffles as she thinks of horrible things that could have happened to Gunter.

He could have drowned in a pool. Well, as far as she remembers, Dina has a pool. He could have fallen off a balcony, similar to the one that was attached to the random room she is in now. Or he could have—.

"Oh, I kind of remember him. Tall blonde guy with sparkles?" Tony says.

"Yes, yes! That is Gunter. What do you remember of him? Tinka asks, excited to have a lead.

"Oh, nothing," Tony shrugs. He grabs his pants from the floor and puts them on as he gets up and goes out on the balcony.

"Of course. So, what is your deal anyway? What is your connection with Dina's brother?"

"It's Dina. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. Our parents are best friends, so we did almost everything together, like it sounds like you and your twin do. Well, anyway, then Deuce came into the picture. We stopped hanging out more and more, and this has the first time I have seen her since her and Deuce were official," Tony explains.

Tinka joins Tony on the deck, only in a blue bathrobe she found on the chair near the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, don't you, Tony?" Tinka asks in a soft motherly voice.

"That obvious?" Tony laughs, as Tinka nods viciously.

"Yes. I call a love sick boy when I see them. My brother is one of them," Tinka says, remembering their conversation on Wednesday about CeCe.

"Are you love sick, Tinka?"

"I… don't think so. But after last night, have no idea anymore," Tinka sighs and sets her head in her hands.

"We will figure this out, I promise. And if we did sleep together, we can pretend it never happen, okay? This pains me as much as it hurts you," Tony comforts her gently by holding her as she cries again. "How about we go downstairs?"

"You can. I—I just need to be alone for a second. But thank you, Tony. This is a really weird situation that we have to deal with," Tinka offers a weak smile. "For the record, I never drink. "

"I understand." Tony leaves Tinka on the balcony, alone in her bathrobe. She sits down, and curls up in the corner.

"How can I forget everything? What happened…?" Tinka says out loud to herself.

"_Come on, Tinka. Live a little," Ty winked at her, as she sat on the couch while everyone danced with red cups in their hands._

"_I have been living for 16 years, Ty," Tinka retorted with a sarcastic look on her face._

"_You know what I mean. Even Rocky is freakin' out," Ty laughed as he pointed to his sister, who was screaming with joy as she tried to strip her shirt off in a sexy fashion, but failed._

"_That's not me," Tinka said._

"_Fine. I'll be having fun while you sit here, watching Gunter and everyone else live it up," Ty snickered and turned back to everyone else._

"_Wait!" Tinka called after the tipsy teenager. "I'll try one."_

_Ty smirked at her, and handed her his cup. She looked around, and saw Gunter talking to CeCe, with cups in their hands. She glanced back at Rocky, who was straddling a table. She spotted Dina and Deuce, cuddling sheepishly. She noticed many other people, all with red cups. What is the worse that could happen? Tinka brings the cup to her lips, and downed the liquid even though it burned her throat. She threw the empty cup and clutched her chest while she coughed._

"_You okay, Tink?" Ty said, rubbing her back._

_Tinka gazed up at Ty with wondering eyes. She grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. She could feel his surprise, but decided to not let go. Ty finally pried them a part._

"_Tinka..I… should go," Ty stood up, and fled to the kitchen._

'_What the… what the…HELL? But I thought…' Tinka thought to herself._

_Then, a dark haired boy sits down next to her. "Heartbroken?" He said._

_Tinka nodded. "Drink?" He offered. Tinka nodded again as he passed her one._

"_I'm Tony," the guy said._

_Tinka took a sip from her cup, and looked at Tony._

"_I'm heartbroken too," Tony said._

_Tinka, without a thought, kissed this stranger. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't run like Ty. He didn't push her away. He kissed her back. He put his arm around her waist, and even pulled her closer. Someone wanted her._

"How is that ALL I can remember? How stupid am I?" Tinka pushes herself into an even smaller ball. "What happened last Friday night?"

_**R&R please!:) What do you think of Tony? What do you think happened between them? Where's Gunter? Where's Ty? Where's everybody else! Most importantly, what happened last Friday night?**_


	3. There's a Pounding in My Head

_**There's a pounding in my head….**_

Early Saturday morning, Ty Blue wakes up with a stiff sensation in his neck and the worst pounding in his head he has ever felt. His head feels like the whole town of Chicago went up to him and beat him with hammers upside the head. Ty's eyes flutter open, only to see a terrifying sight. He had no pants on, a red cup on his foot, and beer cans circling the coffee table he is laying on perfectly. They seemed to be in a formation that reminded him of a circle in a witch séance. Ty counts them… 1…2…..6…..8…10! No wonder his head is throbbing like a freshly punched eye. He drank his weight in cheap beer.

Ty stretches and gets up from the coffee table. He peeks around his surroundings. Ty is in a huge living room, with cream colored décor and expensive furniture. Unfortunately, the exquisite place is littered with passed out people, unidentifiable liquids and broken merchandise.

"Where the hell am I…?" Ty says as he pinches himself to make sure this is all real. "Why can't I remember a damn thing?"

Ty step into the kitchen, and grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator by the basement door. He sits on a stool facing the island, which has a blonde chick in a bikini sprawled on it.

Ty gently shakes her to wake her up. "Um, hey uh… ma'am?"

The blonde stirs and she looks at Ty. Her eyes light up and she sits up quickly, revealing her breasts falling out from her top.

"Hey, uh… you have a… wardrobe malfunction," Ty points out awkwardly.

She laughs and puts her foot on Ty's knee. "Nothing new to you, Ty!" The girl adjusts herself and winks.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember a thing. What's your name….?" Ty asks.

"Hannah. It's okay, you drank _so_ much last night I'm surprised you're still alive!" Hannah bursts into laughter and playfully slaps Ty's arm.

"Can you fill me in on a little bit of what happened last night...Hannah?" Ty asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, well this is Dina's brother's party, Rafe. Remember?" Hannah says in a high pitched valley girl voice.

"Vaguely…."

"Well… shit, I don't remember a thing besides that," Hannah laughed for the third time, making Ty cringe in frustration.

"Then why did you say "nothing new for me" when you don't even know what happened last night?" Ty asks, referring to Hannah's previous comment.

"Oh, just a guess. A foxy guy like you could get anybody he wanted, I'm sure," Hannah says as she lifts herself up off the island and disappears to the basement.

Ty has a bad taste in his mouth. How could he forget everything? He did want to drink, and have a good time like normal teenagers do, but it seems like he went too far. Wasn't everybody supposed to look out for each other?

"_Jesus," CeCe said, "Rocky needs to slow down on the drinks."_

"_This'll be good for her. She's wound so tight one day she will crack," Ty reasoned._

"_Look like today is the day."_

_ Ty walked up to his sister, who took a shot, then shouted at the top of her lungs. Ty patted her on the back to get her attention, but she didn't notice a thing. She turned around to Ty and screamed, "Where's Deuce!"_

_ "Uh, I don't know," Ty shrugged. Ty remember what Deuce said Wednesday about his sister, and suddenly a feeling came over him. He has to keep the two away from each other. "I think he is in the basement." Ty tried to hide his snicker. Deuce was outside._

_ "Thanks big bro!" Rocky kissed her brother's cheek and went off to search for her brother's best friend._

_ Ty whipped around and saw Tinka making out with a black haired guy on the couch. He could see the guy's hand wandering to beneath Tinka's sparkly shirt, while her innocent hands played with his perfectly tousled hair. This was so unlike the Tinka he knew, the one he wanted ever since their first date. But he's stupid. That's why he screwed it all up. _

"What did I do? How did I screw up?" Ty shouts to himself, trying to message his throbbing temples.

"Ty?" Asks a squeaky voice.

Ty rises from the stool and turns to see a red faced Tinka, clad in a robe.

"Hey, Tink," Ty greets softly. He loves how he is the only one who dares to call her Tink.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Tinka asks, taking a seat on the couch, keeping her distance between herself and Ty.

"Just, one part," Ty says. He walks to Tinka and plops down next to her.

"Me too," Tinka sniffs. She rubs her face with her sleeve, taking away some remaining tears.

"I'm guessing it wasn't good."

"It's complicated," Tinka admits, scooting away from Ty.

"All I know is that I did something wrong to you. And if that is what you remember, please tell me. And I am so sorry. I mean it," Ty says. He wraps a tentative arm around Tinka, which she rejects. Ty lets his face fall.

"I remember a little something," Tinka pauses, "That had to do with you. You went up to me and said—."

"Oh Tinka, you came down. Do you want some water?" A shirtless dark-haired teenager asks. Ty recognizes the guy as the one who was with Tinka the night before. The largest emerald flame of jealously flares up inside of him.

"I'm okay, Tony. Thank you. Have you found Dina?" Tinka asks.

"No," Tony finally sees that Tinka's eyes are still puffy. And he could also see the love in her soft orbs when she glances at the boy next to her. "Is everything alright?" He asks, nodding discreetly to Ty.

"I'll take care of it, Tony."

Tony nods and excuses himself from the room, probably to pick up his search for his childhood friend, Dina.

"So, his name is Tony," Ty says matter-of-factly, his lip quivering with envy. Why do shirtless guys always get the girls?

"What do you mean, 'so his name is Tony,'" Tinka uses air quotes and a terrible American accent.

"The guy you made out with, last night," Ty seethes.

Tinka's body tenses up. "You remember that. But there is more to the story. I can explain-."

"I don't care. Just save it, Tinka," Ty gets up from the couch, and walks out onto the patio.

Ty says to himself, "What the hell happened last Friday night?"

**What did ya'll think? What do you think of Ty's reaction? Why do you think Ty turned Tinka down when she kissed him? Do you think Tony should be with Dina, Tinka, or no one? And where is Gunter! R&R lovelies:).**


	4. Glitter All Over the Room

_**Glitter all over the room….**_

On a bright Saturday morning, Gunter Hessenheffer awakens in a marble tub filled up to his neck in glitter. He had a dream once that this would happen, but now it doesn't seem all the great. He could feel the glitter specs rubbing him wrong way. It must have gotten in his pants….

"Holy shit! I'm naked!" Gunter's voice cracks as he screams out.

Gunter hops out of the tub. He sets his foot down on the soft floor, making him slip and slide on the glitter all over the room. He grabs a hold of the tub, while his feet are still struggling to keep his lean body off the floor. The foreign blonde teen sighs and sits down, butt ass naked on the toilet, with the top down. Gunter has always said the crapper is a place for deep thinking; or freaking out. He pants, shakes and stomps his feet, asking himself, "Where am I? What is this? Where the HELL are my DAMN clothes! Where is my sister twin!"

How could he have left his sister alone? She is so innocent. She didn't even want to come, and he dragged her here. Is she okay?

Gunter decides to get up from his Throne of Wisdom, and hunt for his clothes so he could look for Tinka. He rummages through the tub, but the glitter kept getting in his eyes. He turns to the sink, and opens the cabinet door under it. All he can see is a bunch cleaning products and hand towels. Many burned-out scented candles of pastel colors are scattered around the bathroom. Why are they there? More importantly, where can his expensive and sequined clothing be? Gunter saunters over to window sill, at looks out. His clothes are hanging on the cable line outside of the window. How did they even manage to get there? Gunter musters up all the strength and courage he has, and squats on the window. From his stance, all he can reach is his boxers. He slips those on, and reaches for his black undershirt. He gets that, and tosses it on. If only he could get his pants….

Gunter pounces for his pants, and ends up falling out of the window! He grabs on to the cable, dangling for his life. "Stay calm!" Gunter screams to himself, obviously not saying calm in any fashion. Gunter can see the black wire shaking and withering under his weight. He looks down and sees a DJ's turntable covered in toilet paper, too many passed out teenagers to count, and red cups everywhere. Gunter could feel the sweat of his hands making him loose grip on the thin cable.

"Was there a party here last night… oh I remember—awwh!" Gunter screams as his left hand falls off of the unstable cord. He could see his shimmering and glittery life flash before his eyes. He has to think fast in order to ensure his life.

Gunter manages to control his whimpers and jumps on the roof's ledge. Quickly with no nonsense, he grabs his acid wash skinny jeans and his sparkly black shirt with a gold star. He puts them on, and practically throws himself back into the house. Gunter clutches on to the tub, reassuring himself that he is on solid ground. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and exits the bathroom for Tinka.

From last night, he cannot remember much. He knows that there was a party, Dina's brother's party to be exact, and there were tons of people. By the horrid smell he could sniff that is his breath, he could tell he drank. But there must be more to the story….

"_There isn't much to it," CeCe said, "Just put your lips to mine, and say 'olive' and 'olive' over again."_

_ "But that means tongue. And CeCe, frankly, I hate you," Gunter said, lying through his pearly white teeth. _

_The two were in a dark hall closet. The arms of so many coats were crammed into the little 4X4 closet, making Gunter feel like he was being choked._

"_Shut up, Gunter. We made a promise, and I'm not going back on it, like I do with all of my other promises," CeCe said._

"_I shouldn't have told that I've never kissed a girl. Now I am here with my enemy about to suck face. Yuck," Gunter made out a low growl._

"_Please, I see the way you look at me. You practically undress me with your eyes," CeCe taunted. She caught him, and she loved it. She wanted to watch the blondie squirm._

"_Um… I…." Gunter fidgeted with his sweaty palms._

"_I'm not AS dumb as everyone thinks. I can tell when a guy wants me," CeCe smirked at Gunter, making his nerves peak in the pit of his stomach._

"_That's a lie, CeCe," Gunter replied, his pubescent voice cracking. "I hate you. And for the record, if I did like you, you'd never return the feelings."_

"_I'm full of surprises," CeCe flashed Gunter a smile as she leans towards him. "I dare you to kiss me."_

"_I-I-I won't," Gunter's breath hitched from the red head's close proximity._

_CeCe crept even closer, leaving her lips merely centimeters away from Gunter's trembling ones. She whispered, "Double. Dog. Dare ya."_

_Gunter's hormones raged over and he pressed his lips to CeCe's. She returned his action, pulling him closer to her. She dug her finger nails into his hair, while Gunter slid her into his lap. Gunter moaned in her mouth, "Olive. Olive."_

_CeCe pulled away and laughed. "Not out loud, Gunter."_

_Gunter blushed and murmured, "Oh."_

_She smiled, and smashed her lips back to Gunter's. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, catching him by surprise. Could this really be happening? She wasn't even drunk! CeCe began to rock her hips back in forth against Gunter…._

"_Stop, CeCe. You don't like me," Gunter said. This is too good to be true._

"_Gunter…."_

That's it? Really? CeCe kissed him? And he stopped her? He must have been wasted to have let that happen. What did she say? So many questions unanswered. Maybe ignorance is bliss. She could have slapped him, and banished him from her life. It's possible she forgot all about it, and he can go back to pretending he hated to her, and she could do the same.

Gunter leaves the bathroom, and scampers down the stairs to see Ty sitting alone on the cream colored couch, surrounded by passed out people.

"Ty?" Gunter asks.

"Oh, hey Gunter," Ty says, a bit depressed seemingly. "Do you know what happened last night?"

"Not a clue," Gunter laughs awkwardly, as does Ty. "Where's Tinka?"

"I went out to the patio, and when I came back she was gone," Ty explained.

"Uh, thanks."

Gunter walks away, and ventures out the front door. He sees Tinka sitting on the porch swing, drifting back and forth. He joins his sister, who leans on his chest.

"Have you been crying?" Gunter asks, looking his sister in the eye, his own brimming with concern.

"Yes. Things happened last night, and no one remembers a thing. I think I did some things I shouldn't have done," Tinka confesses.

"I think I did the same. Let's just go. Forget everything that happened. Deal?" Gunter offers with a hopeful smile.

"Oh Gunter, how I wish things were that easy. We can't run from our mistakes. We must talk to the others and put the pieces together."

"I suppose. But what if I don't want to know what happened last Friday night?"

**Oh, my love for Gunter is unbearable:) It was so hard to not tell the **_**whole**_** scene between CeCe and Gunter, but I had to retrain myself. So, what happened between CeCe and Gunter? Will Ty and Tinka make up? Do you want them to make up? What is with the glitter! R&R for more:)**


	5. Pink Flamingos in the Pool

_**A/N: This chapter is not M lemons, but PG13 lovin' so be careful:)**_

_**Pink flamingos in the pool….**_

CeCe Jones wakes up to the golden sun beating on her back. Her brown eyes flutter open to observe the world around her. She lets her hand fall off the cold and wet bed. A rush of freezing cold water hits her. She yelps out and retracts her hand. CeCe looks down, and see she is floating on a raft skinny pink in a clear blue watered pool filled with pink flamingos. In a state of almost calm panic, she glances all around and sees the remainder of a party, which for some reason CeCe cannot remember a thing about. For one, she spent the night in a pool. What? And two, sometime during the endless night, she put on a bikini. What? Three, she can't recall a single event from the night before. What?

The last thing on Earth CeCe wants to do is put any body part in that freezing water. So in her mind, the great thing to do is wiggle her body in hope of making a small current that would take her slowly deflating raft to safety. CeCe thrashes her body around, causing her to topple off the raft and into the cold water.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Cece shouts as she tumbles into the pool.

As quickly as she can, CeCe swims to the edge and pulls herself up and out. She grabs a random towel off of an upside down beach chair and wraps it around her frigid body.

With that crisis diverted, CeCe's mind wanders back to last night. All she can recall is that this is Dina's house, it was her brother's graduation, and the gang promised to look out for each other. CeCe laughs out loud at the thought.

"Look out for each other! Yeah, right! I spent the night on an unstable raft in the middle of an eight feet deep pool!"

CeCe wraps the towel around her tighter and walks into the house. She closes the screen door behind her and turns around to see Tinka and Gunter sipping on tea around the island.

"Hi guys! What's up?" CeCe greets the twins normally.

Tinka and Gunter glance at each other anxiously. Gunter suspected she must not remember a thing.

"Crazy party last night? I must have drunk so much I don't remember a thing. How about you guys?" CeCe laughs and takes a seat on a stool.

"So, you don't remember a thing?" Gunter asks his accent soft and hopeful.

"Um…." CeCe ponders for a moment as she gets a water bottle from the fridge and cracks it open.

"Maybe I should go…." Tinka leaves the kitchen and walks to the living room to give them some privacy.

"What is wrong with Tinka?" CeCe questions Gunter.

"Stuff happened last night… between her and someone else," Gunter gently explains. "But that's not important. The past is the past. I think it would be best if we just forget about the entire night." Gunter lets out an awkward laugh.

"You-you remember?"

"A bit," Gunter answers.

"Can you tell me?" CeCe pleads, using her hands to make a praying formation.

"You don't want to know," Gunter gives her a respectful nod and exits the luxurious kitchen.

"What…."

_CeCe ran her hands along Gunter's sculpted chest. Candles flicker in the corner of her eye. The lights look like dancing fairies. Gunter pushed aside CeCe's fiery red hair and kissed down her neck. Gunter gently led CeCe down to the floor and kissed her mouth. _

_ "You're beautiful," Gunter whispered in her ear as he slides his hand under CeCe's shirt._

_ "You're just saying that," CeCe responded breathily._

_ Gunter murmurs a "uh-uh" sound while he removes CeCe's shirt. CeCe clawed at Gunter back as a moan escaped her lips._

_ "I'm not just saying that. I say it because I love you," Gunter confesses once he pulls away from CeCe._

_ "You… love me?" CeCe let a smile play on her swollen lips._

_ Gunter sat up pulling against a marble tub and curled into a ball. "Is that wrong?"_

_ "Earlier you said you hated me," CeCe reminded him, confused._

_ "I lied."_

_ CeCe crawled over to Gunter and nestled in the crook of his arm. "That's amazing."_

"Oh my God…." CeCe whsipers to herself as she begins to remember what happened between her and Gunter. Why would he want to forget that?

CeCe runs into the living room and sees Gunter spread out on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Gunter?" CeCe calls, getting his attention, "You… we…." For some reason, CeCe can't get it out of her mouth.

Gunter's eyes go wide as he bolts from the room. CeCe yells after him, "Gunter, wait!"

CeCe runs up the stairs after Gunter. He runs from room to room, until CeCe corners him in Dina's mussed up bedroom. CeCe grabs his arm. Gunter tries to wriggle away.

"Gunter! You said you loved me!" CeCe screams at him.

Gunter stops. "I did?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember we kissed… but nothing more. I stopped you," Gunter explains.

"Do you love me, Gunter?" CeCe asks in a husky whisper.

An uncomfortable silence falls in between the two. Gunter looks down at his shoes. CeCe continues to stare at Gunter.

"CeCe, I-," Gunter begins.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…." Ty says. "I'm looking for Tinka."

"She doesn't want to see you, Ty. You blew up at her for no reason" Gunter says, crossing his arms.

"That's why I need to see her," Ty says.

A dark haired guy walks in, toppling over Ty making both of them fall over.

"What the hell?" Ty snaps.

They both get up and stare each other down like an animal face off.

"I didn't mean to ruin your life dude, calm down," Tony says sarcastically, laughing at Ty's over reaction.

"Uh, yeah you did. You took Tinka from me!" Ty accuses Tony with a pointing finger.

"Last I heard, you didn't want her," Tony shoots back.

"I screwed up, alright!"

"Boys, please calm down-." Gunter says, getting in the middle of the heated discussion.

"You screwed up so bad you slept with Hannah?" Tony yells.

"I… but… shut up! I didn't! She said we didn't!"

"Ty, you're a good for nothing whore!" Tony gets in his face and bellows.

"Asshole!" Ty reeves back for a punch.

"Ty, Tony, please!" Gunter steps in front of Ty, accidently taking the hit.

Gunter's body crashes to the floor, and CeCe rushes to his aid, rubbing Gunter's already bruising cheek.

"Get the hell out of here! Both of you!" CeCe shrieks.

Tony and Ty scatter out of the room.

"That's so unlike Ty," CeCe says.

"Sure, CeCe," Gunter laughs.

CeCe bends down and tries to kiss Gunter's cheek, but he slides away.

"We shouldn't. It doesn't make sense, me and you. Something doesn't add up. We have to figure things out before we… jump to conclusions," Gunter says.

"So you don't love me?"

"It's complicated."

"Take care of your own cheek, Gunter." CeCe leaves Dina's room and slams the door behind her.

Gunter sighs. "Why do I keep doing that?"

_**Oh, Gunter. What is going through his head? What REALLY happened between them? Does Ty like Tinka? Does CeCe like Gunter? Where is Dina? R&R!:)**_


	6. I Smell Like a Mini Bar

_**I smell like a mini bar….**_

Rocky Blue head pounds as she wakes up to hear a rumbling above her. She rubs her eyes and lets out a heartily yawn. Her eyes are open, but all she can see is darkness. Her back throbs. She feels the floor under her and touches cold concrete. How could she have fallen asleep on something like this? And… what is that horrid smell?

"Where the heck am I?" Rocky says half-heartedly.

She groupes around the dark vessel. It smells like saw dust and mothballs. Rocky trips on a pipe, breaking her left heel in half.

"Shit!" After she yells, she covers her mouth. She never swears! What happened to Goody-Goody Rocky? She went to a party, assuming got drunk off her ass and wakes up in… only God knows where!

Rocky rubs her throbbing knees and kisses the bruised spots. She feels down her calves too make sure there wasn't any other damage. Rocky throws the heel of her shoe and throws it at the wall. The only thing she heard was a faint _thump._ How big is this room she is in?

Rocky shuffles about again until she finds a door knob. She twists it and pushes through the door, being blinded by the light of the marble kitchen. Rocky closes the door and looks back. She just spent the night under a stair case! Rocky limps over to the couch and takes her other heel off.

"Hey, Rocky," CeCe says to her best friend as she sits down next to her.

"CeCe, do you-," Rocky begins

"Don't ask. No one remembers a thing. And the things anyone does remember, aren't…the fondest memories," CeCe says.

"What do you remember?" Rocky inquires innocently.

"Oh, let's not dwell on the past, Rocky," CeCe laughs awkwardly, waiting for Rocky's response.

"Does it have to do with… Gunter?" Rocky taunts in a sing-song voice.

CeCe gets up from the couch and takes her best friend's hand saying, "Follow me. I need to figure out something."

The two girl walk up the stairs and Rocky mindfully looks under her feet, shuttering at that the fact that she slept under there. CeCe drags her best friend down the end of the hall and opens a door labeled "bathroom."

"What happened in here?" Rocky shrieks at the glittery scene.

CeCe drops Rocky's hand and looks around the bathroom. She spots the marble tub that her and Gunter laid upon, and all the burnt out candles. Her reemerging memory of the scene is all true.

"Something happened between me and Gunter here," CeCe explains in a daze.

"Did it involve a glitter gun?" Rocky laughs at her own joke.

"What I remember… we were kissing… and his shirt was off… my was…then we stopped," CeCe walks around the room hoping to jog her memory.

"Did you guys… do it?" Rocky asks in astonishment. "I knew you liked him but…."

"Rocky, that's the thing. I don't remember!"

Rocky wraps around her confused friend, "Hug it out."

The best friends laugh and pull apart, "We will figure this out. You know what, find the others and we will try to figure things out, okay?"

"You always have good plans!" CeCe exclaims, hugging her best friend and running out of the room.

"Why does that sound familiar…?"

_She had been looking for him all night, and everyone kept pointing her in different directions. Someone would say in the pool, and then Ty would say the basement. Another person would say the living room, and Ty would say the basement. There was a definite theme, but a disoriented Rocky just couldn't make the connection. Finally, she found him. Deuce was turning tables on his DJ stand, and bumping to the beats. Rocky smiled so broadly, she had to stop or her face would crack. This was it. Rocky was going to tell Deuce she loved him, once and for all. Rocky stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around Deuce's neck._

_ "Hey, Rocky," Deuce screams over the loud music._

_ "I love you!" Rocky shouted._

_ "What?" Deuce hollered back._

_ Rocky grabbed his hand and led him upstairs; it was quiet up there._

_ "I said that I-…." Rocky's throat closed up, and she couldn't say the words._

_ "You what?" _

_ "I…. love you," Rocky spit out._

_ Deuce cracked a wide smile and launched toward Rocky, capturing her lips in his. He pulled away gently, pressing their foreheads together._

_ "I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you too," Deuce whispered._

_ "But Dina…." Rocky remembered, extracting herself from Deuce._

_ "We have to think of a plan. I know you're good at that."_

Deuce loved her! Rocky began to dance right there in her crushes' girlfriend's bathroom. Realizing this, she sat down in the middle of the floor and grabbed a box of matches from the sink. She lights one and watches the flame flicker. A tear trickles down her face. Why can't everything be simple, just like a single flame? Rocky takes it and presses it to the wick of nearby pink candle. She watches the candle wax melt and congregate in a hole around the wick. Rocky blows it out and leaves the glittering bathroom, laughing.

"CeCe really went off the deep in this time, ha-ha!"

Rocky walks down stairs and sees CeCe cleaning up cups in the living room.

"CeCe, are you cleaning? Is… everything alright?" Rocky laughs.

"Yeah, but wherever Dina is, she is going to be pissed when she sees this house and I don't want to blamed. I want to be the good child," CeCe says.

"You want to be the good kid? Since when?"

CeCe saunters over to Rocky and whispers, "Since I found out that Dina's dad is in the Mexican mafia."

CeCe steps back from Rocky and makes an ugly face. She says, "Rock, you smell like a mini bar."

Rocky looks offended and thwacks CeCe in the arm. "We all smell like mini bars, CeCe! Shut up."

"No, you especially do!" CeCe laughs and runs away.

Rocky trots after her. They weave in and out of room; dart out of the house, and into the lawn. Rocky stops dead in her tracks.

"What?" CeCe laughs, trying to tackle her.

"It's Deuce. He's sleeping in the yard," Rocky says, dumbfounded.

"So?"

"Last night, we kissed."

**Uh-oh! Deuce cheating? Does Dina know? Does DEUCE even know he cheated? Is Gunter okay? Is anybody okay? You know the drill, R&R amazing people!**


	7. DJ's Passed Out in the Yard

_**DJ's passed out in the yard….**_

Deuce Martinez's wary eyes feel a sudden cold front. He opens them, and jumps as he sees Rocky's brown eyes staring back at him. She steps back and blushes. She mutters an incoherent phrase and runs off. Deuce has half the mind to follow her, but decides not to on account of his brain being on fire. He shakes his head and rubs his throbbing temples. Nothing helps. He wants to get up, but his limbs won't cooperate. He lies there, on the prickly grass, trying to remember last Friday night. He knows about his girlfriend's party, and that he was the DJ. Honestly though, that part was a given

Deuce knew the throbbing in his cranium isn't going to get any better unless he takes care of it. He rolls a little on the grass, making it half way to the screen door leading to the kitchen. As he is beginning to roll again, Deuce catches sight of Gunter, holding a bag of peas to his face.

"Yo, Gunter! Come here," Deuce says, not caring much about Gunter's situation, but only his own.

Gunter slinks over to Deuce and kneels down.

"What?" Gunter asks a bit forcefully.

"What's got your sparkly panties in a bunch?" Deuce laughs at his own joke, an irritating trait he often lets show.

Gunter shrugs and walks away. If he is going to be treated in such a rude manner, he might as well not aid his offender.

"Wait! Gunter!" Deuce calls to him a bit longer, but gives up when Gunter disappears from sight.

Deuce groans, and forces his wobbly legs to get himself up and to the kitchen. His legs finally say yes, and Deuce gets inside and tears open the junk drawer, finding aspirin. Thank God he knows his way around Dina's house, or else he would be screwed. He takes the pills dry, because he is too lazy to find a cup and drag it to the faucet and turn it on, putt the glass under it, then turn it off… just the process made his head hurt more.

CeCe charges into the room and pins Deuce up against the wall instantly.

"CeCe, what the hell?" Deuce demands shakily.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" CeCe asks, grabbing his collar for the effect.

"Not a thing. What does this have to do with you holding me hostage against cabinetry?" Deuce put on his famous confused look.

"It's not me. It's Rocky. You kissed last night and said you would leave Dina. If you don't keep your word and you break Rocky's little heart, you're going to be in a world of hurt, boy," CeCe threatens before she lets up on her grip.

"I DID WHAT?" Deuce yells, holding the sides of his face like he was in Home Alone.

"You heard me Deuce-y. Better figure it out fast, or I'll be out to get you, no questions asked."

With that, CeCe leaves Deuce alone in his conflicting thoughts. He likes Dina, but he _loves _Rocky. She is his best friend's sister, but she's his best friend too. He has a girlfriend. Why did he kiss her? Did she kiss him? Why can't he remember…?

_Maybe it was the drinks, or just the whole mind blowing situation, but he had to write it all down to process the details. Deuce grabbed a napkin and snatched a pen from the junk drawer. He pushed through drunken teenagers and found a spot on the couch in the basement._

_He scribbled:_

"_I'm with Dina._

_But I love Rocky._

_But Rocky is Ty's brother, my best friend._

_Who is too scared to admit that he likes Tinka,_

_Who is making out with Tony,_

_Who loves my girlfriend."_

_ Deuce took a step back, and inspected the paper. Something is wrong. He can't love Rocky. But he kissed her. He felt the electricity, and he didn't even that it existed. Deuce just wanted to forget this mess and hold Rocky in his arms and kiss her senseless. But he knew better. He had to find Dina, and tell her the truth. His family may be filled with thieves, liars, cheaters and con artists, but Deuce was better than that._

_ He trudged upstairs and came face to face with Ty. The first thing that ran through his head was, "TY KNOWS! HE KNOWS I KISSED ROCKY AND WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER RIGHT NOW!" But Deuce decided to play it cool. _

_ "I haven't seen Rocky all night," Deuce choked out._

_ Actually, he didn't play it cool._

_ "What, dude?" Ty asked, obviously aware of the fact that Deuce had indeed seen Rocky tonight, by the stupid guilty grin on his face. "If you fucking laid a hand on my sister at all, especially while you are with Dina I will punch your eyes out!" Ty seethed through clenched teeth._

_ Deuce gave an uneasy smile and sprinted to safe ground. He ran outside to the porch swing, where Rocky swayed. Deuce smiled, and sat next to her. He clutched her small hand and placed an innocent kiss on her hand._

_ Then Rocky asked, "Did you break up with Dina, Deuce?"_

That all he could remember! Deuce mentally kicks himself. His face is furious, but he calms it down. It's not his fault. Well, maybe it is. His little flashback brought even more questions than answers. Did he break up with Dina? Does Ty remember? Was Rocky mad at him? Did Dina know? And who is this Tony character who loves her and makes out with Tinka?

Deuce panics for a moment, and searches his pockets. Front and back pant pockets, nothing. Jacket pockets, nothing. Where did he put that note? If it fell into the wrong hands, god only knows the repercussions of his internal conflicts being exposed could be. It could be anywhere from the basement to the porch swing. Deuce looks down at his feet and begins retracing his drunken steps.

A hard mass runs into his head, causing him to look up.

"Rocky," he murmurs.

Rocky turns and blushes, trying to escape. Deuce stops her with his arm, and brings their foreheads together, just like the night before.

"We did this last night," Rocky whispers, taken aback by the sensual tension between them.

"We kissed," Deuce adds. "I'd like to again."

Rocky just simply says, "Dina."

"Can we just forget her for one second, and just… be?" Deuce pleads.

Rocky shakes her head and pulls from their forehead touch. It's too intimate, and too wrong. Rocky has higher standards than that, even if she didn't last night. There's a big difference between Drunk Rocky and Sober Rocky.

"I will. I'll find her, and break up with her right now," Deuce begins. "I want you, and only you, Rocky Blue. I never loved Dina; I was just waiting for you." Rocky slides her hand under her neck, signally Deuce to shut up. "No, I will not keep this feeling quiet. I LOVE RAQUEL BLUE!"

Deuce turns, as if he is telling the world of his love. He opens his eyes, and sees a dark haired shirtless guy, looking stunned by a stun gun.

Deuce laughs, not realizing the severity of his proclamation in front of the particular person. "Sorry dude, did I wake you up?"

"I'm Tony," he says.

Deuce looks just as stunned now. "Shit."

_**This was the most fun to write because Deuce is just such a fun character. And also, things are going to heat up in a few chapters when everyone starts to "connect the dots!" R&R! Oh, and questions to consider: Will Tony tell Dina what Deuce said? Is Ty still pissed at Deuce? Is CeCe over reacting? What is happening with the others? Where is Deuce's note? And where the HELL is frickin' Dina?**_


	8. Barbie's on the Barbeque

_**A/N: PG13 Lovin be warned!**_

_**Barbie's on the Barbeque….**_

Dina isn't sure where she is. It's dark, but little triangles of light were shining on her ratty hair. She felt a most ground under her. It must be outside, but she couldn't find the opening to whatever cage she is in. Dina goes to stand, but hits her head on a wooden ceiling. It's about one foot tall, but it's wide, like her bedroom. She crawls around on all fours looking for an opening, but she finds none. Dina looks through one of the triangles and sees her drive way, and her front yard. Is she… under the house? In the porch? Behind the lattice? Oh lord.

"Help! Help!" Dina shouts to anybody she can.

Dina shakes the fence keeping her from the outside world. What the hell? How did she even get in here? Dina thinks she must have gotten her somehow; she couldn't have just flown under the house. Dina leaves the lattice fence and crawls to the very back, where she finds a hole in the top. Her parents are going to kill her if the find a gaping hole on the porch! She decides to ignore the fact now and lifts herself through the opening and into the light. Dina yawns and stretches her cramped arms. She opens the big French doors to her house and walks to the kitchen. There she finds Tony and Deuce silent. They are on different sides of the kitchen, looking down.

"What…what's wrong?" Dina says.

"Deuce needs to talk to you," Tony tells her, his head still looking down.

"Tony, what the hell?" Deuce yells at him with venom.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going?" Dina sighs, so confused.

"Your friend Tony and I got into a bit of an argument," Deuce explains, barely being able to say Tony's name without anger.

"He said some strong words, by the way," Tony buts in.

"Oh shut up," Deuce says.

"Someone just tell me what happened, before I use some strong words on the both of ya," Dina says.

"Deuce and I kissed," says a small voice from behind.

Dina whips around and sees Rocky standing in the doorway. She sways back in forth, still not even believing that she said what she did. Dina turns back to Deuce.

"Is this true?" Dina asked.

"Dina, I'm sorry. We were all drunk last night, you know. And I have had mixed feelings for a while now and I just… acted. I'm sorry," Deuce apologizes softly.

"Oh, fuck, Deuce. I knew you loved her all along. I just can't belive I never really admitted to myself. I knew this would happen. I knew it I knew it."

"That's what we were arguing about, Din," Tony says.

"Tony, I need to be alone with Deuce and Rocky for a moment please," Dina tells him.

"Sure. I'm here for you if-."

"I know."

Tony leaves, and Dina's face instantly reddens with hate.

"First off, I start by saying Rocky, you're slut. And Deuce, so are you. Even though I knew it was going to happen, doesn't mean I can't be as pissed as hell," Dina spews.

"Dina, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself either. I am-," Rocky begins.

"Save it, Pebbles. I don't care. Deuce and I are over with forever now. I just want you two know, you will have to live with this guilt for the rest of your lives and that's enough for me." With that, Dina turns on her heel and is greeted by Tony.

Over her shoulder, Dina says, "Hey guys, watch this."

Dina grabs both sides of Tony's flushed face and kisses his lips. Tony's eyes open in surprise, but he eventually wraps his strong arms around Dina's body, trying to deepen the kiss. To his dismay, Dina pulls away.

"I need to leave."

Dina walks from the scene and runs to her room, leaving Deuce, Rocky and Tony stunned. Soon after the little episode, Tinka and Gunter enter the room, closely followed by CeCe, then Ty.

Looking at all of the faces Tinka says, "What happened?"

"Long story," Tony manages to choke out.

Dina walks back down stairs wearing new clean clothes and neatly brushed hair.

There is a long silence that drops between the crowd, which CeCe quickly breaks by saying, "Okay people. We need to stop avoiding this. We all know that no one remembers a thing from last night, and once Dina kicks everyone out, we need to try to put the pieces together so we don't live in this agony."

Gunter says, "CeCe, I don't think we-."

"Oh shut it Gunter. Last night will come back to haunt us no doubt. So we need to learn everything so we can be one step ahead of the crisis' to come."

"Wow CeCe, you actually sound intelligent," Tinka comments smugly.

"Thanks!" Cece exclaims, not realizing it was an underhanded insult.

"Ok, I'll kick everyone out and will piece this shit together," Dina says.

"Wait Dina, don't kick out this girl named Hannah though. I think she might have answers to some of my issues," Ty admits.

"Oh, you mean Hannah Short? She is my brother's girlfriend. What would she know?" Dina asks innocently.

Tony looks at Ty and laughs. Ty puts his head in his hands. Dina looks confused, but leaves everyone. She herds out the hunderds of hungover teenagers out of her house, off of her yard and out of her pool. She spots Hannah sun bathing on one of her lawn chairs. Dina gently says her name, but she doesn't respond. She shakes her, and Hannah wakes up with a start.

"Oh hey Dina. Where's your brother?" Hannah asks.

"Off to another party. I kind of need you for something, Han," Dina says.

"Oh sure, what?"

"Well, me and my friends are trying to piece together last night and Ty said you could help him," Dina explains.

A secretive smile slips across Hannah's face, but she hides it as fast as she could so Dina couldn't tell.

"Of course," she says.

The two girls walk back to the kitchen where the gang were impatieatly awaiting their arrival.

"Are you guys hungry?" Dina asks.

Everyone nods so Dina says, "I'll grill up some hamburgers."

Dina grabs some meat from the freezer and travels out to the porch and opens the grill, to find burned naked Barbies! Dina felt horrified. She saw the burnt blondies and felt as if her innocence was just grilled. She counts at least 10 Barbies and 3 Kens. Who did this? But honestly, what could she do? Her childhood was gone. Barbies burnt. And her boyfriends were gone. Rocky's fault. Her innocence was gone. She could exactly remember why, but she knew it was gone….

"_Yeah, like that," he said._

_Dina was kissing his neck while fiddling with his buttons. She laid back on her bed, wanting him to give her some too._

"_I do all the work," she said._

"_That's the point. The first has to suck for the girl. I have taken plenty of virginities before. This is how it works."_

"_Kyle, I don't believe that," Dina laughed._

"_I was kidding. I'm just…nervous," the red head said._

"_Me too. I'm glad you wanted to do this for me," Dina said._

"_I am your brother's roommate you know. This is beyond wrong," Kyle reminded her._

_Dina sighs, "I want you. You make me happy."_

"_And your little boyfriend, Deuce, what about him?"_

"_Can you shush? You're ruining it," Dina whispers as she brings Kyle's slender body down to hers. _

_She kissed his sweet lips and caressed his cheek. He snuggled against her chest as he attempted to strip off Dina's shirt, but her body freezes. Kyle pulls away._

"_You have to be 100% sure, Dina," Kyle murmurs, trying to hide his lust for his roommate's little sister._

"_I'm sure."_

Dina's body tightened. She slept with Kyle Munger. Rafe's best friend. His roommate. She cheated on Deuce. He only kissed Rocky, she _slept_ with Kyle. How did it even happen? What was going through her head? Where is he now? She thought it best not to ask for him to come back to the house, for the gang's little 'figure it out' session. This little sexacapade she must keep hidden.

**AAAH! So both Dina and Deuce cheated! And who is this Kyle character? Is he a good guy? Can Dina keep her affair a secret? And what really happened between Ty and Hannah? Will Gunter and CeCe make up? Now with Kyle in the picture, who will Tony get with? Dina, Tinka or neither? Or BOTH? Who knows. R&R beautiful people!:)**


	9. Is That a Hickey or a Bruise?

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updates, school always gets in the way of things!**

_**Is that a hickey or a bruise….**_

Dina walked back to her house. Her friends were there, and now her new found enemies.

"Hey," she said solemnly.

"Is uh, everything okay?" Gunter asks Dina. Usually they don't talk much, but the extreme look of distress worried him.

"Ask Deuce," she lies. She is so over this thing with Deuce. It's all about Kyle now.

Gunter began to open his mouth, but stops when Rocky and Deuce both shoot him glare.

Tony still sat on a stool, smiling his heart out. He finally got what he wanted all along, a kiss from his childhood friend, Dina. Even though it didn't happen the way he wanted, it still did. But there is still this pining and longing in his heart, like his need wasn't fulfilled by her kiss. Did he need more? Or was it even her that he needed?

"Hey Ton, are you okay?" Tinka asks her new friend.

She put a hand to his shoulder, making him shudder. Is it Tinka he needs? It can't be, he thought. He just met. But he did kiss her last night, and might have even slept with her. Which reminds him, they really do need to figure out what happened last night.

"I'm okay. We just need to work things out," answers Tony.

"Shirtless Italian guy is right," CeCe says. "We need to get this gala started. Now, we are going to go around the circle and say what we remember, hoping to jog someone else's memory, okay?"

Everyone shrugs, except Dina. Oh, why? Why did she have to get drunk and sleep with her brother's 21-year-old roommate?

"I'll start. I remember kissing Gunter in the bathroom," CeCe confesses without hesitation.

Deuce laughs, Rocky shakes her head, and Ty looks horrified. Dina is too wrapped up in herself to notice the oddness of this event.

Gunter blushes and says, "I remember kissing CeCe in the closet."

"Damn, you guys were as busy as bunnies last night, weren't ya?" Deuce laughs.

Rocky kicks him. "I remember kissing Deuce."

Deuce and Rocky look over at Dina expecting a reaction, but they get none.

"I remember the same," Deuce says.

Ty looks around, realizing he is next. "I remember keeping Deuce from Rocky. And-."

Rocky gasps. "Now I know why you sent me in so many different directions!"

Deuce puts in, "Me too!"

Ty scowls at the two. "Let me finish. And I remember being kissed by Tinka, and being an ass about it. And I'm sorry," Ty says, directing the last part a Tinka.

Tinka shrugs off his comment. He'll have to prove it, she thinks. "I remember be humiliated by Ty. Then kissing Tony. And… waking up next to him."

This time, everyone including Dina, show an emotion. Shock is what can be seen over everyone's face. Even that blonde girl Hannah.

Tony begins, "I remember kissing Tinka. And waking up with her screaming." Tony adds a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. Which he fails miserably. "And, later this morning I remember something else."

After the change of tone, the gang's ears perk up waiting to hear the juicy piece of gossip. "I remember walking into the basement and catching Hannah and Ty… together."

Dina, Tinka, Rocky, Deuce, CeCe and Hannah all say at the same time, "WHAT?"

Tony slowly nods. "Yeah."

"I don't remember a thing," Hannah says quickly. "Especially not… that."

"It appears a lot of cheating went on last night," Dina speaks accusingly. "My brother, Han? You cheated on him? Way to go."

Hannah looks down at her bare feet. "Well, Tony could have remembered incorrectly."

"But I didn't," Tony speaks up.

"Well then, I guess you didn't do anything last night, Dina," Hannah says with venom and vendetta in her voice, "Since you're Miss Perfect."

"I don't remember it if I did," Dina defends.

"Well, we'll see what comes up then," Hannah says, making her eyes lower into slits.

Just then, a boy of taller stature invades into the kitchen. He tosses away his auburn hair as he spots Dina.

"We need to talk Dina, now," he demands urgently.

"I'm busy, Kyle. Can't you just ask my brother?" Dina asks.

"I can't really talk to Rafe about this," he says.

"Oh, Kyle Munger. Why don't you join? We are just confessing all of our secrets of last night. Do you have something to share," Hannah says smirking wildly.

"You are?" Kyle questions worriedly.

"I don't remember anything," Dina stresses to him, hoping Kyle gets the drift.

"Well, I will only steal Dina for a second," Kyle laughs awkwardly.

"Oh come on, Kyle," Hannah says. "Do you maybe have some dirt on Dina that she isn't sharing?"

"Even if I did, Hannah, which I don't, why would you want to know?" Kyle asks angrily, trying to protect Dina.

"Well, if I know something about her, there would be no reason to tell something about me to Rafe, isn't that right, Dina?" Hannah threatens wickedly.

"Will we all just calm down? This was supposed to be civil," CeCe interjects.

"No, I think we should hear this. Come join, dude. Maybe Dina needs to be knocked down a few pegs and stop judging others." Deuce says. So many scenarios of what could have happened between this guy and Dina ran through his head. Maybe she would stop making him feel so darn guilty.

"Excuse me, is that a hickey or a bruise?" Gunter asks Kyle, pointing to the 21-year-olds neck.

"Uh hickey. But that doesn't matter, because I can see at least three on you right now," Kyle shoots back.

Gunter touches his neck, and indeed there is one right there.

"Who did you get it from, Kyle?" Hannah smiles with false sweetness.

Everyone mumbles, "yeah," and "I want to hear this," under their breathes.

"Will everyone just shut up? I slept with Kyle last night, okay? I slept with my brother's roommate. Happy now?" Dina bursts. She runs out of the room and Kyle runs after her.

A silence falls over everyone as the two lovers leave.

"Let's take a break," Rocky suggests.

The group nods in agreement and they scatter about the house.

Ty goes out and takes the burgers of the grill carefully and one by one. God only knows when karma will bite him back in the ass.

Hannah stands beside him. "I honestly don't remember doing that. But I do remember wanting to," she giggles awkwardly.

"Could he be lying?" Ty says.

"We wouldn't be able to figure it out if he did or not," Hannah says. "We can't remember every single thing that happened last night."

"Maybe we could. I know we didn't do that, Hannah. And I am going to clear our names," Ty announces proudly.

Hannah laughs, "Well good luck."

Meanwhile, Gunter joins a sunbathing CeCe.

"You were right," he says.

CeCe pushes her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose so she could see him clearly. "I always am. Wait… about what?"

"About facing last night. And, I need to face my feelings for you," Gunter confesses.

CeCe brings her sunglasses back to her eyes and smiles sincerely. "Me too."

"Will you kiss me?" Gunter asks shyly. He can't believe he actually said that. "Wait, never mind that was a bit-."

CeCe interrupts him with a crushing kiss on the lips. He wraps his arms around her, and pulls away, still keeping her body close.

"Do you think we had sex last night?" CeCe asks.

Gunter blurts out, "I hope so." He blushes, and wishes he could take it back. But she just smirks back at his brilliantly bright face.

**Oh snap! Lots of awesome drama! Is Tony lying about Hannah and Ty? Will Hannah tell Rafe? Will Kyle and Dina get together? But what about for Tony? Can Tinka forgive Ty? How will Ty prove his innocence, if he is? If Tony did lie, why? Did Gunter and CeCe sleep together? So many questions. But question will all be answered eventually!**


	10. Pictures of Last Night Ended Up Online

_**Pictures of last night ended up online….**_

Dina has never been so humiliated in her life. Everyone knows what happened, and her brother is bound to find out. He will never look at her the same. Rafe still thinks she is seven. So finding out that she had sex, with his roommate no less, their relationship will never be the same. Kyle comes out of the house, and takes a seat next to her in the flowery gazebo.

"Hey," he says without looking.

"Hey," Dina replies.

They can't even look at each other. The embarrassment overwhelms them both. All they can think about is Rafe.

"We're in trouble," Kyle says.

"I know," Dina admits, letting a tear roll down her cheek and hit the wood floor.

Kyle wraps his arm around her and nuzzles his neck in her neck. He whispers in her ear, "I don't care. Dina, I've always liked you. I don't care about the age. I don't care what Rafe and everyone else will think. I. Just. Want. You."

Dina looks up at the red head's smiling face and kissing him with all the fever she can offer. Kyle returns it and caresses her soft cheek. They pull away and smile without words.

CeCe and Gunter come running to them just as they pull apart. They are panting, CeCe is sunburnt and both sweaty.

"What's wrong?" Dina asks.

"We have a problem," CeCe says.

"What?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," CeCe says.

Dina, Kyle, Gunter and CeCe all enter the kitchen, while everyone else is around the island, all huddled around the computer.

"Holy shit!" Deuce exclaims.

"What, what?" Dina pushes through everyone and sees the screen. There is a picture of her, just in a bra, dancing on a table.

"What the hell is this?" Kyle asks, angered.

"Well, I checked my facenovel this morning on your laptop, hope you don't mind, and I had a bunch of new tags. And they are picture of last night. Of all of us," CeCe explains.

"Shit, we're screwed. Or I am at least," Dina says.

"You know, this doesn't have to be a complete disaster. It could help us figure stuff out," Rocky puts in.

"We'll look through the pictures. All of them. No matter how disturbing," Deuce winks at Dina.

"Fine," Dina sighs.

"But, who put these up? Who else was with us?" Tinka asks.

"I looked to see whose album the pictures are under, and it's under a fake name I'm sure. John Smith is the fakest name ever. I have no idea how he tagged us all if no one is friends with him," CeCe explains.

"I think you need to stop talking, CeCe. You're sounding too smart," Deuce taunts.

"Shut it!"

"Wait, CeCe, if you look, you are friends with him, and you have nine mutual friends." Rocky clicks on the link. "And every one of us is a mutual friend."

Everyone looks around and one another, suspicions raised.

"Is... is someone trying to sabotage us?" Tinka asks.

"Sabotaging is a bit far. Discredit and humiliated seems more like it. None of us or going to get a job if these pictures are anything like I think they are," Rocky says.

"Don't be so dramatic. These pictures won't do that. But they sure as hell are humiliating," Deuce says.

"Maybe there are more things this John character has in store for us. Maybe this is sabotage," Hannah offers.

"Or maybe you are John Smith," Dina threatens.

"Or maybe you are. You do kind of look like a man," Hannah snickers.

"Guys! Stop. We need to focus on what happened last night and then we can figure out about this John Smith character." CeCe passes through the picture of Dina. "Can someone take notes?"

"I will," Rocky volunteers, grabbing the notepad by the phone.

Everyone looks at the next picture, which has Rocky and CeCe posing with two humongous bags of glitter in their hands, in front of an old brick building.

"That explains the glitter in the bathroom. Kind of," Gunter comments to CeCe.

"But where is that building?" Deuce asks.

Everyone shrugs, and the next picture is seen. Tinka and Ty are on the couch kissing. The one after words is the same, but then with Tony.

"Someone's trying to make you look like a whore, Tinka," CeCe laughs.

"I could say so many things about you right now CeCe, so back off," Tinka shot back.

In return, CeCe just shut her mouth and went to the next picture. There was Hannah on the island, with what appeared to be an older guy that looks a lot like Dina.

"That's Rafe. See, I was with hi, last night. Not Ty," Hannah spits the last part right in Tony's face.

CeCe hits the next button and the screen shows Ty and Hannah swinging on the front porch.

"Wouldn't be so sure, Hanny," Dina retorts.

The picture next in line had the gang in a bar, all taking shots.

"How did we get in?" Deuce questions.

"Well, Kyle and I are 21. We probably got everyone in," Hannah reasons.

The next picture had Gunter and CeCe together on the swing set in the nearby park. You can only see to the shoulders, but it's obvious they aren't wearing clothes.

"Why am I always naked?" Gunter curses God under his breath.

"I wonder if the rest of us are too," Dina says.

Then, a picture in the pitch dark is shown, with a reflection of a dark lake in the background. Some silhouettes are seen, and 10 bodies are all next to each other looking out on the lake.

"Wait, is that us?" Deuce asks.

"Must be," Rocky answers.

"Are we… not wearing clothes?"

"Oh no…." rocky puts her head in her hands.

Everyone leans in and squints at the screen. Many nod in affirmation.

"Again?" Gunter yells to the ceiling.

CeCe hits the next button, but it just starts at the beginning again.

"At least that's it," Rocky smiles.

"There will be more. I can guarantee it," Hannah says.

"Why don't you just buy a name tag and write 'hello my name is John Smith' because you obviously are!" Dina shouts. "I have had it up to here with all this drama. I think we need to just go home and forget any of this ever happened. It's for the best."

"I disagree," Tony speaks up. "I want to know. You can be out Dina, but I am staying in this. You can go up into your room and wallow in self-pity because you slept with your brother's roommate, but we're staying here and cracking this case."

Everyone claps and cheers in agreement. Dina's eyes get a little more bloodshot then they were before. A little twig in her brain snaps, and she screams at the top of her lungs, making everyone cover their ears. The scream-fest goes on for a couple of minutes, but then she stop abruptly.

"I don't care. I'm gone. I'm staying here even if this is my house. I want to be anywhere but here." Dina grabs her shoes and walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Aren't you going to follow your princess?" Hannah teases ruthlessly.

"I want to help you guys. And I think I can," Kyle says, ignoring Hannah's comment.

"How in the world can you help us sort through this mess?" Rocky whines.

"Something Dina should have thought of a long time ago."

**Woo! Fun chapter to write! This is where the mystery really comes to life! Some questions to consider: How will the gang discover anything without Dina? How does Kyle think he can help? Who is John Smith? So much to learn and find out! R&R please!**


	11. Trying to Connect the Dots

_**Trying to connect the dots….**_

Rocky is in charge of checking the laptop periodically to see if John Smith has added any pictures. Everyone is sitting around, waiting impatiently for Kyle's secret weapon. Kyle called his brother younger brother, Michael, computer nerd extraordinaire. They though he could track down this mystery man through his picture posts so the gang could track him down.

Michael walks into Dina's house. He is a lanky guy with blonde hair instead of red like Kyle's. He looks around 19.

"Hi… I'm Mich-chael," He says, sporting a stutter.

"Hi! I'm Rocky. This is the computer, the account, can you help?" Rocky pleads, pointing furiously at the computer screen repeatedly.

"I'll—uh see wha—at I can-nn do," Michael gives an uneasy smile.

Hannah saunters out of the living room, setting eyes on Michael.

"Hi Michael," she greets shyly.

Michael turns around abruptly and his brown eyes instantly light up when he sees her.

"Hannah—I didn't know –you—uu were goi-nng to be here."

"In the flesh," Hannah winks, and exits out onto the patio.

Everyone shrugs off the encounter and began their conversations again.

"Hey, John po-ssted more pic-ttures," Michael waves the gang over, who are all peering over his shoulder.

One picture featured Ty's car parked on the sidewalk in front of a liquor store. Ty has his thumbs up and a wide grin as he poses with his cheap-ass car.

"Is my car in the driveway outside?" Ty asks, panicking.

"I'm sure. If not, Mom would kill you," Rocky laughs and pats his back.

The next picture has the gang in ridiculous and varying poses on a staircase in a fancy ballroom. Some are flipping off the camera, some have bunny ears, and Deuce is sporting the ever so tasteful blow-job face.

"Where the hell is that?" CeCe chirps up.

Michael flips to the next, which has Ty in the same exact pose as before, with his car in the ballroom.

"What!" Ty freaks, which Rocky tries to refrain.

"Las-tt one," Michael warns.

The next picture shows the gang, without clothes on, all piled in Ty's car parked on a floating dock in the middle of lake.

"How is that even possible?" Ty shouts.

"Ew, naked bits in your car," Gunter makes an 'ick' face.

"That is the least of my worries, Gunter!" Ty screams, leaving the house, and out to the patio to sit with Hannah.

"Every—one back up I-I nee—d my space," Michael whispers. All back away, and disperse.

Ty plops down on a chair with Hannah. She seems to be crying. The sun is making her tears yellow and even sadder than normal.

"Hannah?" Ty questions, using his arm to comfort her. She shrugs him away and turns. "What's wrong?"

"You know, cheating is not above me," Hannah murmurs.

"Don't say that. We will clear our names, I swear," Ty says.

"No, it's something else," Hannah turns back to Ty and looks him straight in the eye. "Promise not to tell a soul what I'm about to tell you right now."

"I promise."

"I have cheated on Rafe before. With Michael."

Deuce trots up the stairs, finds Dina's bed and lies there, hoping for some rest, but Rocky sneaks in and waits by the door way.

"We need to be detectives, not lazy... people," Rocky scolds.

"I'm tired!" Deuce whines as he covers his ears with a pillow.

"Get up!" Rocky commands.

Rocky jumps on the bed, tackling Deuce and tickling him. They roll around, kicking and screaming, until they land on the floor with a thud. Deuce lands on top of Rocky.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend," Deuce whispers.

"So it's official now?" Rocky smirks.

"If that's okay with you," Deuce says.

"Oh, it's more than okay."

Deuce slides off and lies to the side of Rocky. He reaches his arms all around her body and presses his lips to Rocky's neck, peppering her with sweet kisses.

Rocky says in a haze, "This is perfect."

Tinka sits in the dirty basement, alone. Gunter is with CeCe, Ty is with Hannah, and Tony is somewhere fawning over Dina. Tinka did not think highly of Dina anymore. Kissing Tony like that, just too piss off Deuce off for kissing Rocky, when really, she slept with another guy! Tinka wants to displace herself from the drama. Then again, she realizes that that is pretty much impossible when it comes to this crowd. Tinka hears heavy footsteps on the creaky steps, and Tony comes into view. He sits on the couch next to Tinka.

"Crazy, huh?" Tony chuckles a bit as he says this.

"Everything, yeah. Who would want to frame us? I mean, some of us hadn't even met before last night," Tinka says.

"We are all connected somehow, aren't we?" Tony offers.

"That's true. And maybe it's more than one person, and they are all working together," Tinka says, feeling like she made a great discovery.

"Maybe. But let's not worry about that right this moment. I… I need to make a confession," Tony rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"Of course, Tony," Tinka says, kind of afraid. What could possibly happen now?

"I… think… I think I don't like Dina anymore, the way I used to. I think I like someone else."

"Who?"

"I think-." Tony begins, but another pair of hurried footstep interrupts them.

"Hey guys, Michael made a break through," CeCe says excitedly.

The two make their way upstairs, and see the gang huddled around the computer yet again.

"So what's up?" Tony asks Michael.

"Why-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Michael looks at him with a funny look.

CeCe clocks him in the back of the head. "Focus! Tell everyone what you told me!"

"Okay, so I tracked—the user account—to a local coffee shop. That's—pretty mu-cch a dead e-e-end. But then I hacked iint-oo the server and the Skype—of the person is 'callmeanytime.' Should w—ee call hi—m?" Michael explains his stutter the process much longer than needed.

"Sounds like a hooker," Deuce pipes in as Rocky and him walk into the kitchen. Rocky knocks him in the arm.

"Give them a call," Ty says as Hannah and him walk in.

"I want to see this son of a bitch's face," Hannah says with venom.

Everyone shakes their heads in agreement. Michael logs into his Skype account, and types in the name. It only rings once before the call in answered. Three cloaked figures pop up.

"Hello boys and girls. John Smith here, live and in stereo," says one of them. They must be using a voice distorter, because it sounds like Darth Vader talking.

"Who are you-," CeCe starts.

"Shut up! This is important. Now, you all think someone is sabotaging you, I'm sure. Well, you've got something right. We are trying. All five of us. Now you are thinking, but there are only three of you? Right again. There are two more of us. Are they among you guys? Maybe. I don't know. Think about it," the shadowy figures reveal.

Everyone looks around the room. Who is guilty? Who is innocent? Or is anybody innocent anymore?

"Scared are you? You should be. We are the only ones who know what happened to you all last night. Were any of us there? Maybe. Maybe not. We have pictures, even written documentation. We plan to ruin your lives with this evidence until we get what we want," They say.

"Well what do you want? We will give it to you," Kyle pleads.

"Do you want money?" CeCe asks.

"No, CeCe, something better than money. And Kyle, we can't just tell you what we want. That would defeat the purpose! We already have one thing, the truth about Kyle's intentions for Dina," The shadows laugh.

Kyle backs away from the crowd and put his head down in shame.

"We do have some clues, though. Clue 1: Hannah is beautiful, she is nice, but did he repeat history twice?"

All eyes dart towards her, but she shrugs.

"Clue 2: CeCe likes to hide the truth, but it won't be long until it breaks loose."

CeCe's eyes fly wide open. What did she even do? She hasn't a clue.

"Clue 3: Tinka is feeling hurt, but who hurt her the worst?"

Tinka nods. She kind of likes this John Smith guy. He gets her.

"Clue 4: Deuce loves Rocky Ty can't swallow that tart, but what did he do to keep them apart?"

Deuce and Rocky and give Ty a stare that could kill.

"And the final clue, morons, is this: Tony has many a secret, will we let him keep it?"

Tony's mouth opens wide, and his usually great skin turns a ghostly white.

"That's all for now. If we want to contact you again, we will. But on _our_ terms. Good bye. Oh, and good luck. You'll need it if you want to survive this unscathed."

**A/N: OMG! Who are the three cloaked people? Who are the two among the group? What did Tony want to tell Tinka? Can you believe Hannah slept with Michael! And, where is Dina? Are there more pictures? So many questions! R&R!**

**P.A.N IMPORTANT: I am very sorry about not posting, but life has been hectic. I do when I have time, so I am not abandoning this fic! I have great plans for it.:) Thank everyone for their patience!**


	12. Don't Know What To Tell My Boss

_Don't know what to tell my boss…._

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been swamped and tired and a mess. But I'm back!**_

_TEXT FROM KYLE: 12:41pm_

_Someone's setting us up. 5 to be exact. There is a lot to explain. Come back. Plz._

Dina feels weird. She has the depressed feeling in her heart and heaviness is there too. She takes an imaginary and twists in her chest. That's just what she feels like. Dina isn't quite sure where she is, all she know is that she would like to be as far away for civilization as possible. She got up from the brown log she sat on and trips over to a strong big tree and leans on it. She gets a sweaty feeling in her face and leans over and pukes. She thought sadness only made you puke in movies, not really life. She wants the feeling to away. She wants everyone to forgive her and forget all about this ordeal. Maybe if she found out who these thugs really were, everyone would see her as a hero. That's it. She'll find theses saboteurs.

Back at the house, the silence is killing everybody. Everyone has ideas. Ideas to keep their secrets; figure out someone else's and figure out the hooded figures. CeCe bites her finger nails and turns to Gunter. She doesn't even know her own secret. Is that worse than actually knowing it? She has to remember something. Think… think… oh, her head starts hurt.

"I think I'm going upstairs," CeCe says, holding her head. Gunter starts to follow her. "Alone," she adds.

"Isn't a little early for a nap, Jones," Ty laughs.

"Considering the night a day we had, it's a perfect time for a nap," CeCe says has she begins to ascend up the stairs.

"Wait, what time is?" Deuce asks, panicked.

"One o'clock, what's the big deal?" Ty shrugs.

"I was supposed to go in to work at 11!" Deuce pulls the roots of his hair and twitches his eyebrows. "I don't know what to tell my boss!"

"Just tell him you got drunk of your ass last night and now someone is trying to ruin your life?" Rocky offers.

Everyone looks at one another and bursts out hysterically.

"What? Honesty is the best policy…." Rocky steps away.

"You know what, I have to go to Crusty's and talk to Uncle Frank. He said if I was late one more time, he would fire me!" Deuce exclaims.

"What's the big deal? They'll be other jobs," Rocky says.

"You don't know my family. You never, ever make them angry. Now we've got to go before I'm any later," Deuce says.

"We all have to go?" Ty asks, obviously trying to avoid actually going.

"No, I just need Rocky, Gunter and Tinka," Deuce says.

"Why?" Tinka questions.

"You'll see."

Once the four file out to save Deuce's ass, Ty and Hannah head out to the porch.

"Hannah, you know what you have to do," Ty whispers.

"What?" Hannah steps back and pints right in his face. "You… you are one of them."

"One of who?"

"One of them... the hooded things… they said one of them is among us and it's you," Hannah puts her hands up to her mouth and begins to shake. "I can't believe this…."

"No, Hannah! It's not me! I think I know what they want though!" Ty says; trying to keep his voice down while making sure he gets his point across to Hannah. He touches her arm trying to get her closer to him.

"Ty! Get away from me!" Hannah pulls away and runs off the porch and into the pool house.

Ty drops his jaw. He doesn't know what to do or say. Well she tell the others?

"Shit."

Deuce coaches the others from the stairs, waiting for Uncle Frank to rear is head from the kitchen and see him.

"You know you're roles," Deuce says.

"This not going to work," Tinka sighs. "You're stupid."

"Like I haven't heard that before, Tank," Deuce winks.

"Don't call me that," Tinka twists away from the group.

"Ty calls you that," Deuce says.

"Just leave it, Deuce," Rocky says.

Uncle Frank sneaks up behind Deuce, and taps him on the shoulder.

Deuce turns, "AHH! Uncle Frank didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well I didn't see you today at work two hours ago like I was supposed to. What's going on, Deucey?" Uncle Frank asks, sarcastically. In Deuce's heart, he knows this is it.

Deuce puts on his story voice and says, "Well, this is a funny story, actually. See, Gunter and Tinka were at the train station this morning, and Rocky and I found them. They were alone and had just been robbed from a bunch of hoodlums. We were—."

"Hey, guess what, Deuce?" Uncle Frank says.

Deuce's face lit up with hope.

"I don't care."

On Dina's bed, CeCe tosses and turns, unable to settle her restless body.

"What am I keeping?" CeCe asks herself.

_CeCe couldn't see through her drunken haze. All she could see was Gunter, across the room, glittering and sexy. She walked past the keg and right up to Gunter. _

"_Hey Gunter," she said, kissing his cheek. She looked up, and saw the sparkly lampshade on the post. "Oops."_

_CeCe tripped downstairs to the dusty basement and saw Ty and Hannah kissing on the bar stool. She shrugged. All she can think was, where's Gunter? Where's Gunter?_

CeCe shoots out of her day dreams, and jumps out of the bed.

"Oh… my… God… Tony was right."

Downstairs, the three boys, Michael, Kyle and Tony sit impatiently.

"Hey b-bro, can I ll-eavve now?" Michael stutters.

Kyle looks at him dumbly, "No. We need you if anymore pictures come up."

Michael says, "Du-dde I really ne-eed to go."

"What's the hurry? You one of them? Need to get back to them, huh? Plotting your next move?" Kyle gets in his face, red as a tomato. The furry in his eyes cannot compare to the furry in his heart. "Are you trying to hurt me… me and Dina?"

"Hey Kyle, just leave him alone, alright?" Tony says, stepping in.

"You in on this big joke too, huh? What's in it for you? Get to walk around without a shirt on and seduce Dina?" Kyle accuses with venom.

"You are very paranoid, dude. You need to calm down, or get out," Tony's eyebrow furrow.

"I'll choose the ladder," Kyle busts through the door.

He walks out and tears through the door of the pool house and sees Hannah sitting on a wooden crate, crying.

"Oh, hey Hannah," Kyle says, beginning to turn away.

"Wait," Hannah says, looking up at him. "I think Ty is one of them."

"I think Michael and Tony are too," Kyle says flatly.

"We have to expose them," Hannah says.

"I know."

**Again, I'm so sorry! But here are some things to consider. Who are the hooded five? Is Michael, Tony or Ty one of them? Is Hannah and Ty's secret CeCe's? Or is there more to it? What will Hannah and Kyle do to expose Tony, Ty and Michael?**


	13. I Think The city Towed My Car

_**I think the city towed my car...**_

CeCe doesn't know what to do. Should she say something to somebody? Ty and Hannah denied everything, but CeCe held the secret. She held the key to tearing lives and relationships apart. Honestly, she didn't even know where Ty stands. Sure, he apologizes to Tinka all the time for humiliating her and blowing her off, but does he really care about her? Or is he just trying to save his rep? Does he actually like Hannah? Or is it something entirely different? This is too much for CeCe's brain. She had to go talk to Ty and see what was up.

CeCe walks down stairs, a little wobbly. She isn't one for getting up fast, thinking, and then walking. Too much activity. She sees Tony and Michael in the kitchen, sipping coffee. She kneels down at the top of the stairs, hoping to hear something. She is such a savvy sleuth!

Michael fiddles with the handle on his coffee. "Dude, I'm sorry."

CeCe raises an eyebrow. Michael, stutter free? What is he hiding?

Tony uses his wrist to knock the sleep crystals out of his bloodshot eyes. "She'll come back. I know her. Better than anybody," Tony says.

CeCe thinks they must be talking about Dina.

Michael looks down, obviously not knowing what to say. "Yeah."

CeCe decides to walk downstairs. "Hey, gentlemen!"

Michael automatically stiffens up. "Uh—hi C-CeCe."

Michael's stutter is back. There has to be something to that, thinks CeCe.

"Have you guys seen Ty?" CeCe asks.

"Uh, out front," Tony regains his smile.

CeCe nods and walks through the French doors to see Ty swinging on the porch swing. His shirt is askew and his scratchy face is in a desperate need for a shave.

"Ty, how you holding up?" CeCe says, sitting next to him.

"You know," he says. "Hating myself."

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering about. I need to know something, so I can help you. Do you want Tinka or Hannah?"

"A little blunt, are we?" Ty laughs off the brash question.

"Just answer the question."

Ty looks down at his shoes. He wishes there was a straight answer for this question. Hannah is hot, tanned, exotic, _willing_. Tinka is cute, pale, foreign and… confused. Which girl would you chose?

"I...uh... don't know," Ty confesses.

"Then I can't help you," CeCe says, a bit disgusted. She gets up and squishes her face together. A signature CeCe angry face. "You just like Hannah 'cause she's hot. Tinka is real. She's a good person. She might be as annoying as hell, but she likes you. You know, maybe she is better with Tony."

CeCe leaves Ty to think alone. He hits his head on his hand. "I'm a loser."

Hannah and Kyle sit in the boat house with two crayons, a big pad of paper and some devilish minds.

"We can't just go out and say it, we have to plan it. Embarrass them," Hannah smirks.

Kyle starts to think. "Wait, have you seen Ty's car?"

"No…." Hannah says.

"Well let's find it. And let's make it count."

Gunter has been looking for CeCe for 20 minutes. He thought he saw her with Ty on the front porch, and a little pang of jealousy hit him. He knows there is no reason to be, but… he finally has seemed to have gotten CeCe. He was not going to let her go for a second.

"CeCe! CeCe!" he calls.

Then… all of a sudden… he remembers something….

_The glitter was everywhere. It was in their eyes, their hair, and their clothes. Not that they had much left on. Gunter had no idea where he learned his kissing talents from, but apparently CeCe was extremely receptive to them because every minute she got she moaned in his ear._

"_Gunter… Gunter…." She whispered._

_Oh, Gunter was just soaking this up. He felt powerful, wanted, hot. That little voice in the back of his head kept telling him as soon as this is all over, she is gone. She won't want you anymore. Gunter pushed that thought out of his head._

"_I want to…." Gunter started in between slow, lazy, wet and sexy kisses._

"_You can tell me," CeCe smiles, kissing his bare chest._

"_I want to have sex with you," Gunter chokes out._

_CeCe's dark eyes go wide, but she smiles all the same. "Ok."_

"_Um, ok."_

_She looked up at him and stripped off her shirt, with a lusty innocent look in her eyes._

"_One problem… I don't have any you know, protection," Gunter confessed with a red beat face._

"_That's fine," CeCe shrugged. "I'm all set."_

_Gunter got the hint, and started to kiss her again._

"We did it," he says out loud. "We did it."

CeCe comes up behind him. "What did we do?"

Gunter's hands claim up. He doesn't know what to say. How can he tell this beautiful girl in front of him that he took advantage of her when they were both drunk?

"Uh, nothing," Gunter says.

"Gunter, there are so many fricking secrets in this house, so many secrets between all of us, can you just tell me?" CeCe says.

"I don't want to hurt you," Gunter says. "Some secrets are best kept."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine! You want to know?" Gunter yells. She wants the truth? She can have it.

"We had sex, okay? Last night. In the bathroom. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to think I took advantage of you. But I did. Will you forgive me?"

CeCe looks down. A tear hits the pavement. She wanted to remember her first time. She wanted it to be special.

"Did I say yes?" she asks.

"You said ok. I told you I didn't have any you know, protection, and you said that you were all set," Gunter explains regretfully.

"I said what?" CeCe looks up and her pale face looks startled.

"You were set. And then, we did it," Gunter repeats.

"So we did it, without... anything?"

"I assumed you were on the you know… pill."

"I'm not. I lied to you. That's my secret," CeCe can't believe what she did. She ruined their lives. She could get pregnant.

Ty comes up to the two shocked people and asks, "Hey, have you guys seen my car? I think the city towed it our something because…."

Ty trails off as he sees Kyle and Hannah driving his car. Sprayed painted on it is: Tony, Ty and Michael, part of the hooded five.

"Oh God," Ty whispers.

"Hey, the city towed your car, Ty. But don't worry! We got it!" Hannah yells from the window. Everyone gathers outside to see the spectacle.

Kyle smirks, "Yeah. We go it."

**Oh… Hannah and Kyle exposed Ty, Tony and Michael! But are they exposing the right people? Is CeCe pregnant? Who does Ty love? Tinka or Hannah? And finally, who are the hooded five?**


	14. Chandelier is on the Floor

**A/N: AWW sorry! Writer's block is a frenemy. He loves me, I hate him. Forgive me! Chorus chapters are coming up… even more secrets will be revealed!**

_Chandelier is on the floor…._

Ty wants to punch someone. Preferably Hannah, but he doesn't punch girls. So, he settles for Kyle. Square in the jaw, as he hangs out the window of Ty's trashed car. The rest of the gang gathers. Deuce tries to pry his best bud off of the guy who slept with his under aged girlfriend, but no such luck. Ty wails on the kid. He pulls him out of the car, and throws him on the pavement. He hears screams, but he can't comprehend them. He's so caught up in the moment, so caught up the mistakes he has made. It isn't until Tinka taps his shoulder gently when he backs off.

"Stop," is all she says.

Ty does, and walks away into the house.

Rocky and CeCe bend over the bleeding red head and try to assess the damage. Tony and Michael help carry him to kitchen table, where Rocky plays doctor on his wounds.

"I'm sorry," Rocky begins, "I don't know what came over my brother. He gets grouchy when he doesn't get his eight hours."

Kyle laughs a bit. "If that's grouchy, I don't want to see him pissed."

Rocky smiles and applies gauze to his gushing nose. CeCe taps her on the shoulder. She mouths, "We need to talk."

Rocky puts up her finger and whispers, "Give me a minute." Rocky finishes bandaging Kyle's face and leads her best friend into the deserted living room. "What's up?"

"Okay, this is hard to say, but I'm just going to say, but I'm just going to go for it. You are my best friend. I don't care if you are one of those ominous black creature people but I have to tell you," CeCe says.

"CeCe, just spill! You're scaring me. Using big words like ominous and keeping something from me, but just go!" Rocky shakes her best friend's shoulders.

"I lost my virginity to Gunther Hessenheffer last night," CeCe closes her eyes, waiting for the blow. All she feels is rocky dropping her arms. And all she hears is an exaggerated gasp. From Tinka.

"My brother twin?" She asks in disbelief. "I can't believe this!" Tinka runs off.

CeCe begins after her, but Rocky stops her. "Let her go. Let it soak in, okay?"

Hannah feels awful. She really does. Kyle got beat up, they ruined Ty's car. But she can honestly say, she doesn't care. All she cares about is keeping Rafe and keeping Ty. She hops out of the car, and slips in through the back. She really should tell Ty she remembers kissing him, but someone else will figure it out, she's sure. Then, everything will fall into place. Rafe doesn't need to know about any of this, and she can convince Ty to keep his mouth shut about the affair and no one knows for sure that they kissed. Everything is perfect. She doesn't even need to be a part of the hooded five to get what she wants. Hey, they only make it easier for her.

Ty sits in the middle of all the debris. The glass is everywhere, but the lights still twinkle just as he remembered they did last night. He can recall the picture of his car in the ballroom, he was there. He knows that. But God, the chandelier, how did fall? Dina will flip. He can see her face now… it will be like the face CeCe is sporting right now.

CeCe stands in the entrance of the ballroom. She walks forward and joins me on the floor. She quickly rises.

"Ow! Glass on my butt!" CeCe whines. I stifle a laugh. She has always been a wenie.

CeCe stands above me. "I thought you should know something. I remember that you did kiss Hannah last night."

Ty sighs, puts his head in his hands. Could this get worse? "That's for telling me, CeCe. I mean it."

She nods, and starts to walk away. She turns around. "Fix this. Tinka does care about you." CeCe leaves.

He considers standing up, running away and finding her. Taking her small shoulders in her hands, and kissing her. But, he doesn't need to. She walks in. Tears in her face. He stands up, and walks closer to her. Tinka does the same.

"Gunther slept with CeCe. Had sex," she says, no looking Ty in the eyes.

"Why does that make you upset?" He says gently. He doesn't want to hurt her more.

Tinka looked down. "He means he's growing up. Away from me."

"He'll always love you," Ty says.

There's a silence. The two teens look down at their shoes.

"I kissed Hannah. I'm terrible. I know," Ty looks up, and he uses his finger to make her look him in the eyes.

"So you like her?" Tinka says.

"No. I like you. I get scared. I don' know how you'll ever forgive me, but God I hope you will, because…."

Ty trail off when he sees a lustful look in her eyes. "Thank you for being honest."

Then, Tinka kisses him. Slowly, but powerful, like she wants Ty to know she is in control of her feelings, not him. Ty is perfectly okay with that.

Tinka backs away, and looks Ty in his big, confused brown eyes. Ty leans in again, and they kiss. He holds her hips, and the passion only gets fiercer.

The two start to hear clapping. The group behind them applauds, whistle, hoot and holler.

"Finally!" Deuce calls out, thrusting his fist in the air.

Ty and Tinka laugh, and hold each other tighter. Hannah stands in the back, arms crossed over chest. Michael comes running in, holding his laptop.

"Th-ey-ey calle-d," Michael says.

Everyone crowds around the desk top, and sees the three hooded figures.

The tallest figure waves his hand and says, "Hey guys! Happy to see your beautiful and wonderstruck faces. We have made some great progress here, don't you think, boys?"

The figures nod.

"Boys?" Rocky yells, picking up on a hooded figure slip up. "Boys?"

"Shit, dude!" Said the short figure. "You suck at this. I'm taking over. Anyway, we have made some progress. CeCe and Gunther found out their dirty little secret. No condom? Tsk tsk. Didn't Mommy dearest always preach safe sex?"

CeCe and Gunther blush. People are speechless.

"Oh, and Hannah. You kissed Ty, right? CeCe, Ty and Tinka know that. And I think you know that, don't you? But there's a bit more. What do you think, Michael?"

Everyone turns to Michael. He shrugs, and the gang turns back to the screen. But while all eyes are off him, he gives Hannah a look. She returns it cautiously.

"Ty, you think you hurt Tinka? Just wait. It's going to get a lot worse," The figure says.

Ty thinks Tinka will pull away, but she doesn't.

"Tony has some secrets. Hm… wonder is it has something to do with Tinka. Or Dina. What do you think, Tones, hmmm?

Tony looks around the crowd. Tinka meets his gaze.

"Last one, kiddos. Hey Ty, are you still mad at Deuce? Because you did some bad things to him last night for being with your sister? Remember? No? Well, we do. That's all for now. We'll let you process."

The computer screen goes blank. No one says anything.

"What the hell happened to my ballroom? Dad is going to kill me!"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! But hey, we are on our way to figuring stuff out. And Dina is back… to help things or to make them better? Will Ty and Tinka stay together? What did Ty do to Deuce? Will Hannah reveal her affair with Michael? Will her plan work out? What are Tony's secrets? So many questions! We will soon find out.**


	15. Ripped My Favorite Party Dress

_**Ripped my favorite party dress…**_

Dina couldn't believe her eyes. That chandelier in her ballroom, at least costs—did cost— a millions dollars. And all of these mother fuckers are just standing around it, no big deal. She is not in the mood.

"What happened guys?" She asks. "What the hell happened?"

Everyone just looks at her. They shrug. Then, a bloody eye caught Dina's attention. She runs to Kyle, and touches his face gently.

"Are you okay?" Dina inquires.

"Eh, just some battle wounds. You know the drill," Kyle says.

Dina doesn't probe any further. "Anything new?"

No one speaks up. No one wants to rock the boat. And most of all, too much has happened.

"You missed a lot," Kyle tells her. "But I'll fill you in."

Kyle quickly recounts every detail he can, while everyone watches her face, watching her expressions. She chuckles once in a while. "Then Ty punched me."

"You what?" Dina yells as she swivels around to see Ty. "You're out of control."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ty says.

Michael plants himself in the middle of the conversation, computer in hand. "I ha-ate to interrupt, b-but John Smi—th posted a picture of a no-tte," Michael says.

All the curious heads poke around, and see the picture. Deuce faces turns red. It's the note he wrote when he tries to sort things out. The one he didn't want to fall into the wrong hands.

_I'm with Dina._

_But I love Rocky._

_But Rocky is Ty's brother, my best friend._

_Who is too scared to admit that he likes Tinka,_

_Who is making out with Tony,_

_Who loves my girlfriend._

"Tony? You… love me? When we kissed early I didn't… I didn't mean to lead you on…." Dina starts.

Tony raises his hand. "No hard feelings. I'm not sure if I feel that way anymore," Tony says. "I think I'm falling for—"

"Look!" Michael interrupts. "There is a pi-ccture of a b—ack side."

_I got so drunk,_

_I made a hole in Dina's porch._

_Shit. _

_I got to tell her that._

"Why did I write that?" Deuce asks himself out loud.

"You are the one who put a hole in my porch! Oh, lord. This is just getting worse and worse," Dina shakes her head.

She walks away, and Deuce thinks about following her. But he remembers, he's with Rocky now. The girl of his dreams. He could get used to this. She clutches his hand.

"You can pay for the damages," she giggles in his ear. God, he loves that voice.

He squeezes her hand, brings it to his lips, and kisses it. Kyle runs after Dina instead. Deuce, and frankly everyone, is thinking she is being a bit of a drama queen.

The gang kind of disperses, but Ty still holds Tinka tight.

"You should apologize," Tinka says. "To both of them."

Ty nods. Tinka has a point, but Ty is so ashamed of himself, he really can't look Kyle in the bloody eye.

"You're right," he finally says. "I'll be right back."

While Ty starts walking away, Tony replaces his space. He nods, and Tinka nods back.

"We need to talk," he begins.

Tinka opens her mouth to protest, but stops when she sees the pleading look in Tony's eyes, "Okay."

Ty takes her hand and leads her to the basement. Tinka wonders what they could be doing here. Why can't they just talk in front of everyone else?

"We need to talk somewhere quiet,"' he answers, practically reading her thoughts. "Sit down."

Tinka does what she is told. Tony paces in front of her. He takes her hands in his. She contemplates taking it away. She is with Ty now. Whatever they did last night, it doesn't matter. It doesn't count. Now, she can save everything for Ty. She can save her love for Ty. Still, she lets him touch her.

"I am over Dina. I think everyone knows that by now, right? But, I have started liking someone else," Tony begins to explain.

"Me," Tinka says simply.

People don't give her much credit, but she sees it in his eyes. They way Ty looks at her. Sometimes. But Tony, he shows it all the time. And, he's only liked her for a day. Is she… possibly with the wrong person?

"That obvious?" Tony smiles, and lets go of Tinka's small hands.

"A bit," she smirks in return, but grabs his hands again.

Too many thoughts are running through her head to make good decisions. She only sees that he wants her, isn't going to pull away, like Ty.

"There's more to it. I'm telling you, because I don't want to lose you. But, you have to promise not to tell. Can you do that?" Tony asks tentatively.

Tinka responds without thinking, "Yes. I can do that."

"Alright. I remember what happened last night. Everything."

Tinka's eyes open, and her nostrils flare. She rips her hand away from his, and heads for the stairs. Tony grabs her shoulder, whips her around, and gets in her face.

"Let me finish. You need to hear this. You need to hear me out," Tony whispers.

Tinka doesn't say anything. She can't move. Her feet won't let her. Tinka's heart wouldn't let her leave.

"Last night, everyone was drugged. I wasn't. I… I am a part of the hooded five," confesses Tony.

"How could you! You have hurt all of us!" Tinka spats at him.

"Okay, all of us wanted something. I wanted Dina. I'm realizing I'm never getting her. I need to come clean. I need to help everyone get back on track. I was kept her to make sure everyone in the hooded five gets what they want. I stir up drama. Drop bombshells. Keep secrets," Tony says. "But, I don't want to do it anymore. All of you, you've grown on me. The hooded five, they are only looking out for themselves. But here, everyone is looking out for one another. I'm going to help you guys solve this. But no one can know who I am. I'll expose everything a different way."

"Are you going to tell me who the other people are?" Tinka asks.

"I can't. I promised. I don't like to go back on promises. But if you have any clarifying questions, please ask me," Tony offers.

"Did you and I sleep together?" Tinka says.

"No. After we made out, you were pissed. Throughout the night, you just tore your dress up. When we got back to the house, you were so tired, with practically not dress left. I took you to Dina's room to lay you down," Tony explains.

"Then, why were you naked?"

"I wasn't, originally. But, I got a text from the hooded five saying that to pretend we slept together, so they Ty would get angry. And confess some things," Tony says.

"And you did that? Do you do everything they say?" Tinka says angrily.

"I was so desperate. But, when I saw you sleeping, so innocent, I thought you were beautiful. Then when we woke up together, and talked, you got me. Got what I had to say. I knew then, I had to come clean sometime."

Tinka is silent for some time. Should she tell everyone else? Should she help him help the others? Can she even trust him? No. She can't. But, still in the back of her mind, she likes the way he makes her feel. Wanted. Perfect. Flawless. Doesn't have to compete with some blond babe who is 5 years older than her. Tony just wants her. No question.

"I will help you. Without exposing who you are. On one condition," Tinka says.

"What?"

"Kiss me. I want to remember how it feels."

Tony doesn't wait a moment. He pulls Tinka close to him, wraps his arms around her waist, and presses his lips to hers. They are soft, but rough. He pulls away. Too soon. Tinka pulls him back. She loves his lips. They aren't hesitant, or questioning, like Ty. They know what they want, and they get it. Tony slips his tongue in her mouth, and she greets him happily.

"What they hell?" Ty stands at the bottom step of the stairs as Tony and Tinka pull apart. "Tinka... but I thought we… were… I thought I… I thought you…."

Tears threaten Ty's eyes. He turns away and runs up the stairs.

"I have to go after him," Tinka says.

"Are you going to?"

**AWW! Holy what the what. Should Tinka be with Ty or Tony? Did you guess it right? Did you think Tony was a part of the hooded five? What will he do to help everyone out? Who is the rest of the hooded five? A lot to swallow. Review lovelies!**


	16. Warrant's Out For My Arrest

**A/N: WARNING: Borderline T content with Günter and CeCe (as usual). Also, I repeat a flash back, so if a part sounds familiar, it's because it is. Enjoy!**

_**Warrant's out for my arrest….**_

When Deuce saw Tinka and tony go downstairs, he knew something was up. He debated on whether or not to follow them, just make sure the shirtless wonder didn't pull anything, but he decided not to. He trusted Tinka. And once he saw Ty join them, he knew all was well. Oh, but when he feasted his eyes on Ty CRYING, rushing upstairs… and Tinka and Tony following him… he knew all was not well.

Because Ty is his best friend and because he would do the same for him, he punches Tony in the face. Tony doesn't return the favor, even though Deuce is cowering and waiting for it. Tony knows he deserves it. Deuce eventually gets this, and runs after his best friend.

Deuce finds Ty on the porch swing outside. He swings slowly. Deuce sits down and joins him.

"Hey," Deuce says.

Ty doesn't answer. He looks up at the sky, his brown eyes stinging. Tears stream down his face. He felt weak. Everywhere. Even in the head.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" Ty asks.

"What is?"

"This. When a girl breaks your heart. I feel like something just ran over me and punched me in the face," Ty says. "I feel like a sissy."

Deuce shakes his head. "Yeah, it feels just like that. Do you think this is how Tinka felt when you rejected her?"

Ty can't believe he just said that. He just spoke the truth. When Ty… "rejected" Tinka, he didn't mean it to hurt her so much. He wasn't thinking. All he thought was, 'what are people going to think?' Kissing… Tinka Hessenheffer? Their first date; that was different. He didn't get the overwhelming feeling he got while she kissed him. Ty wonders how Tinka's kiss with Tony. Did she like it? Does she regret it? Is she going to talk to him?

CeCe officially hates computers. Her, Rocky, Michael, Kyle, Dina, Hannah and Gunter have been watching the screen, waiting for something. Waiting for anything. John Smith isn't on facenovel, or Skype. They. Are. Bored.

"Let's play truth or dare," Rocky offers.

"Haven't we had enough truth for one day?" Dina laughs.

"I'll go first," Hannah says, ignoring Dina's comment. "CeCe. Truth or dare?"

CeCe laughs. Hannah should know a bit about her by now... She always says dare. "Dare," CeCe says.

"I dare you to… get in the closet with Gunter for seven minutes. And do… whatever," Hannah smirks, and supplies CeCe and Gunter with a suggestive wink.

Gunter and CeCe look at each other. Hannah must not know about their little adventure last night. CeCe however, is about to say no. This isn't the time to… get carried away. They shouldn't even be playing this game. They need to wait for the computer to-.

"Okay!" Gunter remarks happily.

Gunter grabs CeCe's arm and drags her to the closet. Gunter closes the door and plops them down on the floor.

"I have been waiting to touch you all day," Gunter says, leaning into kiss CeCe. She slides back.

"I have a question," CeCe says.

Gunter nods. "Can I at least hold your hands?"

CeCe shoots him a smile. "Of course. Okay, here's my question. I told Rocky about us. And Tinka knows. Why can't we just be us in front of everyone else? Why do you have to wait in a closet for you to touch me?"

Gunter lets go of CeCe's hands. She seems alarmed for a moment, but is relived when she sees a grin play on Gunter's lips.

"I thought you wouldn't want to. It's hard to tell with you sometimes," Gunter explains.

"Well, from now on, no confusion. I want to be with you. In front of everyone," CeCe says.

Gunter's face couldn't be any happier. He pushes his body into CeCe's, kissing her lips. She happily joins in with him and wraps her arms around his neck. Gunter gently guides CeCe to lay down, while he rests his body on hers. Between them, Gunter moves to slide CeCe's bikini bottoms off.

"Wait," CeCe says, stopping Gunter's hands.

"What? Sorry, did I go too far? I just want to—," Gunter begins.

"No… I… think I remember something," CeCe says. Gunter backs off.

CeCe begins to rub her temples….

"_Alright, CeCe. Truth or dare?" Rocky asked._

_CeCe just smiled. She always says dare. She just snapped her fingers and took another drink from her red cup. "Dare."_

"_Hmm… I dare you to go in the closet with Gunter for seven minutes," Rocky can barely keep her laugh in as she said this._

"_What!" Gunter and CeCe yelled simultaneously._

"_Ya heard me. Do it."_

_Gunter and CeCe glance at each other. She isn't quite drunk yet, but drunk enough to say yes. "Okay."_

_CeCe grabbed a stunned Gunter and took him to the closet door down the hall. They go in, and Gunter gently closes the door shut._

"_You're crazy," Gunter said. "You want to kiss me?"_

"_There isn't much to it," CeCe said, "Just put your lips to mine, and say 'olive' and 'olive' over again."_

_ "But that means tongue. And CeCe, frankly, I hate you," Gunter said, lying through his pearly white teeth. _

_The two were in a dark hall closet. The arms of so many coats were crammed into the little 4X4 closet, making Gunter feel like he was being choked._

"_Shut up, Gunter. We made a promise, and I'm not going back on it, like I do with all of my other promises," CeCe said._

"_I shouldn't have told that I've never kissed a girl. Now I am here with my enemy about to suck face. Yuck," Gunter made out a low growl._

"_Please, I see the way you look at me. You practically undress me with your eyes," CeCe taunted. She caught him, and she loved it. She wanted to watch the blondie squirm._

"_Um… I…." Gunter fidgeted with his sweaty palms._

"_I'm not AS dumb as everyone thinks. I can tell when a guy wants me," CeCe smirked at Gunter, making his nerves peak in the pit of his stomach._

"_That's a lie, CeCe," Gunter replied, his pubescent voice cracking. "I hate you. And for the record, if I did like you, you'd never return the feelings."_

"_I'm full of surprises," CeCe flashed Gunter a smile as she leans towards him. "I dare you to kiss me."_

"_I-I-I won't," Gunter's breath hitched from the red head's close proximity._

_CeCe crept even closer, leaving her lips merely centimeters away from Gunter's trembling ones. She whispered, "Double. Dog. Dare ya."_

_Gunter's hormones raged over and he pressed his lips to CeCe's. She returned his action, pulling him closer to her. She dug her finger nails into his hair, while Gunter slid her into his lap. Gunter moaned in her mouth, "Olive. Olive."_

_CeCe pulled away and laughed. "Not out loud, Gunter."_

_Gunter blushed and murmured, "Oh."_

_She smiled, and smashed her lips back to Gunter's. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, catching him by surprise. Could this really be happening? She wasn't even drunk! CeCe began to rock her hips back in forth against Gunter…._

"_Stop, CeCe. You don't like me," Gunter said. This is too good to be true._

"_Gunter… I think I do," CeCe replied._

_Gunter doesn't believe this could get better, But it does._

"_What is the ideal setting for you to have your first time?" CeCe asked._

_Gunter's eyes popped out of his head._

"_Glitter. Lots of it. Candles, everywhere. You. Not wearing clothes," Gunter confessed._

"_Okay. Let's go to the store," CeCe laughed._

_Gunter couldn't be happier. He brought his lips to CeCe's once again._

"What is it? What is it?" Gunter presses.

"We started here, in this closet. We had the same dare last night from Rocky. We kissed. You stopped me-."

Gunter abruptly interrupts, "I remember that!"

"There's more. I confessed I liked you. Then… I asked you what you're ideal… first time would look like."

A light bulb flashes in Gunter's gelled and glittered head. "Glitter… candles… and you…."

"Naked," CeCe finishes. "You got your wish."

Suddenly, the closet door opens, with Rocky looming above them. "Had fun?"

Once they get back to everyone else, rocky volunteers to ask the next one. Rocky looks around the room. "Michael, truth or dare?"

Michael considers this for a moment. He scratches his chin like an old philosopher, combing his beard.

"D-d-are," Michael answers.

Rocky turns to CeCe. She shrugs. She looks at Michael's brother, Kyle. He shrugs too. What is Rocky going to dare this awkward teen?

"I dare you to be naked for the rest of the day," Rocky dares.

"What!" Kyle screeches. "No one wants to see my brother without clothes on."

"I'll d-oo it," Michael stutters as he strips off his shirt, revealing pale skin.

"Oh! My eyes burn!" jokes Dina.

Everyone makes loud noises. Making jokes, cheering him on, and laughing. Michael put on a show, and everyone laughed. Hannah however, didn't make a noise. But she couldn't look away. Towards the end, Hannah's eyes obviously traveled to the obvious direction.

"Like what you see, Hannah?" A Darth Vador-y voice asks.

On the beloved screen, three hooded figures are shown. Hannah freezes. Everyone looks at her. Michael instinctively covers himself up with his hands.

"What are they talking about, Han?" Kyle asks. "You like my brother?"

Hannah looks down.

"Why don't you tell them, Hannah? You like to repeat history twice right? Cheat with Ty. Then someone else right? Thought you could keep this secret? Well, you didn't. Might as well fess up now. To everyone," one of the hooded five says.

Hannah turns, and Tinka, Tony, Ty and Deuce appear behind her.

"You told Ty too, didn't you? Come on, say it. It'll save everyone a lot of trouble. Another riddle will be solved. Just. Say. It," they say in unison.

"Come on, just say it, Han. I want to get out of here," Dina pleads.

"You guys already know it," Hannah says to the hooded guys. "Why do I need to say it?"

"Because, we want everyone to know."

"Alright. Fine. When Rafe and I first started going out, I cheated on him with Michael," Hannah confesses.

Everyone is shocked. Michael blushes, and Kyle can't believe his little bro. Didn't think he had it in him. The computer screen goes blank.

"Serial cheater, are you Hannah? Way to just tear apart my brother's heart," Dina begins to walk away, but she hears a sound that makes her stop.

"Is that a siren? A police siren?" Rocky asks no one special. "I can't get arrested! I will never get into college!"

As Michael puts his clothes back on, everyone, even Rocky, walk outside. Right on the front driveway is two police cars. Two bulky men get out of the cars. The make sure to stay near them.

"Quiet a party last night, kids. Hope there wasn't any underage drinking?" The police officer with the donut asks.

Everyone murmurs a no.

"We are looking for a uh," the other police officers looks down at his paper, "Martin Martinez?"

Deuce steps forward bravely. Rocky steps with him, clenching his arm. The police officers step forward. They knock Rocky away and put him in hand cuffs.

"What the hell is going on?" Deuce yells at the cops.

"You are under arrest for public nudity, underage drinking and public disturbance," they say.

"Just me?"

"Only one reported," he explains. "You have the right to remain-."

"Ty did it!" Tony speaks up, pushing through the crowd.

"What, how would you know?" Ty asks.

"I remember. You reported him last night. You wanted him to get arrested, so he wouldn't peruse Rocky," Tony says.

"Dude? Is this true?" Deuce questions his best friend.

"Sorry! I don't-."

"How could you do this to me? Why didn't you just say you weren't comfortable with me being with Rocky! We could have talked, man! I thought we were best friends!"

The police officers begin to drag him to the car. "That's enough." They stick his head in the car, and finish reading him his rights.

"I'll get you a lawyer, Deuce! Don't worry!" Rocky yells as the cop cars pull out of the driveway.

Rocky turns to her brother. "Go to hell." She storms off.


	17. I Think I Need a Ginger Ale

_**I think I need a ginger ale….**_

Ty can't believe what he did. And how does this Tony character know? But after Deuce's arrest, something did come rushing back to him.

"_Seen Deuce around?" Rocky asked her big brother._

"_This is like the 400__th__ time you have asked me where he is. What the hell?" Ty yells to his sister, making sure to be heard over the screaming and splashing coming from the lake._

"_Come on, Ty. Like you don't know," Rocky practically laughed in Ty's face. She is super drunk._

"_I don't," he said._

"_We are in love! We are," Rocky leaned in to whisper to Ty, "trying to get together!"_

_So many thoughts flashed through Ty's head. But the most constant picture is Deuce breaking her heart. And in turn, Ty breaking his neck._

"_Just don't do it, 'k Rock? It'll make things to complicated, you know?" Ty whispered._

_Rocky shook her head. "We'll be together." She walked away._

_Ty watched her leave. He took out his phone. Dials Chicago police department._

"_Hello, this is an anonymous caller. There is a young man by the name of Martin Martinez who has been engaging in under aged actives. He is currently not clothed at the lake, and he has been drinking, and has been making quite a public disturbance," Ty said._

_Ty turned to the group. "Let's get out of here!"_

Ty feels like he could puke. He is a terrible person. By trying to protect his sister, he lost two people he cares about a lot. He looks over at Tinka, who is leaving with CeCe to look for Rocky. Maybe two more, as well. Ty is going to fix this. He's not going to let his best buddy rot in jail.

Rocky is pissed beyond comprehension. She dips her feet into the pool, and splashes about angrily. When she sees CeCe and Tinka coming towards her, she is about ready to punch somebody. The last thing she needs is _more _people trying to "help" her out. But, she lets them hug her anyway.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Tinka?" Rocky questions, pulling from their hug.

"I get betrayal. It's been done to me, and I do it to people," she answers back.

Rocky gets what she is saying without her needing to say anything more.

"I'm sorry," CeCe says to Tinka. "For… 'taking' your… brother twin."

Tinka shrugs. "It was bound to happen. We are growing up. Besides, I have more important things to worry about now."

CeCe and Rocky steal a glance at each other and laugh. "Way to be brash!"

"I prefer the saying, 'getting straight to the goat,'" Tinka says.

"I think it's 'getting straight to the point,' but I could be wrong," CeCe says.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Rocky puts in.

The girls laugh. This is the first time the three girls have ever laughed together, at the same thing. In the back of Rocky's brain, a voice says, _"maybe this party wasn't such a mistake after all."_

"What are you going to do about Tony and Ty?" Rocky asks Tinka.

"Not sure yet. Honestly, I'm starting to lose faith in Ty. But then again, I don't know if I can trust Tony either," Tinka shrugs.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. And trust me, that isn't far. And by the way, how did he know about Ty turning Deuce in?" CeCe speculates.

Tinka shifts her feet in the pool uncomfortably. She shrugs. "Maybe he remembered?"

Rocky and CeCe begin to nod, but Rocky stops. "Wait… Tinka, you know something we don't. You have to tell us."

Tinka thinks for a moment. Okay, she makes a list. Pro: actual friends that are actual girls. Help these sorry-assed people figure out what happened. Maybe… if CeCe did something wrong… Gunther will break up with her! Con: Lose Tony's trust. Everyone hates Tony.

"He told me something. He said, he knows everything because… he is a part of the hooded five," Tinka confesses.

"What!" Rocky screams. She feels as if she could fate. "I think I need a ginger ale."

"We need to get answers from him. Now," CeCe demands seriously. Rocky gives her best friend a look. "And, we can get you some ginger ale."

CeCe and Rocky get up wipe themselves off. They get ready to confront Tony. Tinka doesn't join them.

"Aren't you coming?" CeCe asks.

Tinka gets up. "Right, right. Sorry."

Ty is thankful that they just set Deuce up at the county jail. When he walked in to the bail station, he could see him. Sitting in a cell. Alone. They lock eyes for a moment, but Deuce quickly turns away. Ty doesn't blame him. How can he forgive him after off this?

"Can I help you kid?" the police officer says.

"Yeah, how much for him?" Ty smirks, pointing at Deuce.

"Ah…" the guy looks through his computer. "700 bucks."

Ty raises his eyebrows. He looks over at Deuce, his head in between his knees. He wants his best friend back. He _needs _his best friend back. Ty hands him his credit card.

"Here," Ty says.

"Can I see some I.D. please…? Dr. Blue?" the man asks suspiciously when he sees the name 'Dr. Blue.'

Ty occasionally uses his fake I.D., better never to charge his dad's card. Oh well. This is worth it. The worst he will get is a grounding for the charge. And he'll have to make up some excuse for why he used it at the police station too. But Deuce is worth the trouble. Ty hands over the I.D. too, and the clerk buys it.

"Young doctor," he says.

Ty just nods.

The guy takes his keys and unlocks the cage, letting Deuce free. "Lucky day, Martinez."

Deuce says thank you to the man and follow him so he can fill out some papers. Ty watches awkwardly from the door. The whole time, Deuce doesn't acknowledge his presence. When he is finished, they walk out to Ty's beat up and spray painted car.

"Thanks," Deuce murmurs, barely audible.

"No need, man. Everything is on my shoulders. I picked you up so we could talk," Ty says.

Deuce opens the car door. "Then put me back in the can. I don't want to hear that I can't be with Rocky. I will be with her," Deuce is so strong and convincing, Ty gets a feeling.

"You must really love her," Ty notices.

Deuce shuts the door. "I do. That's the only thing I know for sure right now."

"I'm just scared. She's my little sis. I don't want her to be treated the way I treat girls. The way I treated Tinka. And, I don't want her to end up like CeCe and Gunther," Ty admits.

"What happened with CeCe and Gunther?" Deuce asks.

"They had sex," Ty says.

Deuce laughs.

"You will not deflower my little sister," Ty points a finger at him.

"Sorry dude, but I can't promise that. But I can promise that I will treat her right. And if I don't, you have every right to pumble me. But I love her. And keeping us away from each other is wrong," Deuce says.

"I know what I did was wrong. I see that now. And the assumption I made about you were wrong too. But, I can't afford to lose my sister," Ty explains.

"I know but I-," Deuce begins.

"But I can't afford to lose you either. You're my best friend forever," Ty says, embracing Deuce in a hug.

When the two pry apart, Ty has a little tear in his eye.

"If you tell anyone about this," Ty says pointing to his tear, "or that," gesturing between them in a hugging motion, "you really will be dead."

Deuce lets out a hearty laugh. "Same for you, man."

So much starts happening. Deuce and Ty walk in together, arm over shoulder, laughing. CeCe and rocky are yelling at Tony, while everyone watches. Even Dina and Kyle.

"What's going on?" Deuce asks.

Rocky runs to Deuce and gives him a hug. She steps back, and looks at her brother. "Thank you."

Tinka steps towards the trio. "Yeah, Ty. You did the right thing."

Ty looks at Tinka. His look says so much. They both hurt each other. Can they come back from that? Are they meant to be?

"Hey! Really, what is going on?" Deuce questions again.

Everyone is the know glances at Tony.

"He is a part of the hooded five. We are making him tell us everything," Rocky explains.

"Like who else is a part of it?" Ty asks.

"He refuses," Gunther speaks up. "He is telling us their plot, and what happened to us last night. We were drugged."

Deuce and Ty can't believe what they are hearing. Could it get worse?

A shadow from behind the ground steps forward. "And I helped him."

**AWW! Major cliffhanger. (Must review for next chapter… teehee) We will find out who the next member is next time! (The last one among the gang… then three more) But some things to think about: what does Tony think Tinka turning him in? Will she chose Ty or Tony? What happened last Friday night? WHO HELPED DRUG THEM? OMG! Review lovelies!**


	18. That Was Such an Epic Fail

_**That was such an epic fail….**_

A shadow from the background steps forward, "And I helped him."

The group turns and sees none other than their computer guru, Michael. No can believe it. Especially Hannah. She might treat him like crap, but she does care about him, and would expect more from him. Kyle on the other hand, didn't seem fazed. Angry, but not surprised.

"I knew something was up when you started your stutter. You only do it when you're nervous. I should have said something. But you screwed us over. All of us," Kyle says through his teeth. He points at Tony. "Both of you. That was such an epic fail, guys."

Kyle leaves. No one follows him. No one said anything. Until the computer started to ring. Michael answers the call. The three hooded figures are up again. By the tension added into the environment, everyone can tell that the three are not very happy.

"We have called because it seems that are communication has stopped. We would like to keep that going, please?" says one of the people.

"I—I'm not d—oing this anymore. Tony and I t-old them. We are do—one with this game," Michael says.

"Yeah… what he murmured," Tony nods, trying to be supportive.

All of us are done with this! Either 'fess up yourself, or Tony and Michael will reveal everything! And you won't even get a chance to defend yourselves," Rocky threatens, putting her scariest face on.

The hooded figures look at each other.

"Don't have any other tricks up your sleeve, do yeah?" CeCe shouts at the computer screen.

They hear a chuckle coming from the black cloaked boys. "Oh, but we do. You have given us all we want. The gig is up. We don't need you anymore. Tony and Michael will tell you what happened, and that will be that," they say.

"No, you aren't getting away with this. Ruining our lives, pretty much. It's not fair," Ty speaks up.

"What you have done to us isn't fair!" one of them calls back. "Don't test us! Or we could post more pictures. And where will you all be then? In trouble. More than you already are."

The screen goes blank.

"They shouldn't have control over us like they do," Deuce comments.

Everyone nods in response.

"Why don't you just tell us who they are?" Gunther asks.

"They helped us. It's too complicated," Tony explains.

"What! I have an idea how we can figure one of them out!" Rocky exclaims.

"How?" Hannah asks.

"Okay. Remember how the John Smith character is friends of facenovel with all of us? That's mean they already were our friend and they changed their name and page. So, we look at our friends, and see who is missing," Rocky says.

"That's amazing! Do it, do it!" CeCe cheers her best friend on.

Rocky hits some buttons, scrolls on the screen and studies the letters. It takes her a few minutes, but she finds the answer she is looking for. She just doesn't know how to present it to the group.

"CeCe, it's… one of them is Flynn," she tells her softy.

"What!" CeCe takes the computer and pushes her face to it. "That's impossible!"

"It really isn't. We treat him like he is five. He's growing up. He wants to hang out with us, but we won't let him. I mean, this is a perfect opportunity to back at us," Rocky muses.

"But, we are flesh in blood," CeCe says, almost whining, grasping for answers.

"Exactly."

CeCe looks down. "I guess you could be right."

Rocky begins to take notes. She writes down: hooded five. Then, the names: Michael, Tony and Flynn. There is so much more to learn. Rocky checks the clock. She checks the time. It's almost 6'o clock. Dinner time. She is surprised her parents have called to see where they are, but it kind of makes sense. Lately, they haven't paid much attention to either her or Ty. She doesn't care. She has her friends. And now, finally, after of this time, she has Deuce too.

To process, most of the group disperses. Gunther and CeCe pair off, Deuce and Rocky, Hannah and Michael, Dina and Michael. Tinka tries to go outside and get peace, but she has no such luck. Both Ty and Tony follow her. She sits on the swing. They relax on the railing in front of her.

"You have to choose, Tinka. You can't keep stringing us along. It's time," Tony says.

Tinka thinks about this for a moment. Tony. He makes her feel wanted. He cares about her. And let's be honest. He's hot. But then there is Ty. They have history. He's beautiful. He really does care about her.

"I—I don't know," she says.

"You have to. You have to," Ty chants. "I can make it up to you. All of it."

"Me too. I was one of them way before I ever knew you. Before, I knew I wanted to be with you," Tony says.

"Kiss me," Tinka whispers.

They two men look at each other.

"Who?" Tony asks.

"Both of you. It's a test," she explains further.

Tony raises his hand. "I'll go first."

Tony moves forward, and captures her lips in his. He pulls her closer to him. He deepens the kiss. She feels safe. Like the world can't hurt her. Tony pulls away too soon. Tinka stand there, her eyes still closed with Tony's intensity. This is when Ty strikes. Her holds her, and gets her lips. He gently slides his tongue in her mouth. She feels dangerous. On the verge of crying and laughter. He pulls back. He could hurt her, she knows this. But is she willing to take the risk to be with Ty?

"Ty… I'm sorry…." Tinka begins.

Ty puts his hands up. "I get it. I'm sorry we made you choose."

Ty starts to go back into the house, but Tinka tugs on his shoulder.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say, Ty… I'm sorry I put you through this. And, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to put up with me."

With, that they kissed. Over and over again. Hands were everywhere. Tony left. With that, Ty and Tinka are finally together.

After a bit, everyone joins in the living room, a meeting called by Michael. He holds up a huge binder, labeled _Blackmail. _

Tony shakes his head. "Do we have to resort to that?"

"Yes. Here, in this binder are all of the notes we have used to get our dirt. Here, it explains everything. Pictures, bits of memories and the morning after excursions," Michael says, stutter free. He finally feels comfortable around this group of people.

"We are ready," Rocky says.

"We'll start with… oh, shirtless Dina dancing on table tops…."

**We are finally here! The chorus chapters! It will all be in flashbacks. It will answer all questions! Sorry for the delay, I had prom this weekend. And Tynka fans, what did you think?And trust me, my GeCers; it'll get pretty hot and heavy in the next couple of chapters! R&R friends!**


	19. We Danced on Table Tops

_**We danced on table tops….**_

_The Shake It Up gang just arrived, and the party was already jumping. Dina waved to a tall tan man; everyone assumed it was Dina's brother._

"_Awesome party, Rafe!" Dina yelled over the music._

"_I know it," he said. Rafe jerks his head toward Deuce. "And get your boy on the turntables. The DJ stuff is outside."_

_Deuce nodded, excited that he was actually needed. "I'll get on it, dude."_

_Once Deuce left, everyone else kind of left too, going their separate ways. Tinka and Gunther went off, and Ty wandered around, lost without Deuce. _

_Rocky and CeCe went over to the keg. CeCe squirted cheap beer into two plastic red cups. CeCe downed one, then the other. She refilled them both. Then handed one to Rocky._

"_Here," she said. "Drink up."_

_Rocky hesitated. In her head, she went through all of the times she had been warned that drinking was bad… blah… don't put your drink down… blah… the warnings in health class… blah… she took the cup anyway. She drank anyway. She grabbed CeCe's hand._

"_Let's dance," she said._

_The two best friends went to the dance floor, setting their drinks down on a nearby table. They tossed their hips, shook around, laughed. Then Gunther came up._

"_Hi, uh, CeCe, can I talk to you a minute?" Gunther asked._

_CeCe didn't know what to think. She also didn't want to leave Rocky alone._

"_Hey, Rock, do you mind getting me my drink and Gunther a new one?" CeCe inquired sweetly._

_Rocky nodded and headed off._

"_So, Gunther… what's up?" _

_Gunther suddenly became a chicken. "I hate your dress."_

_CeCe smiled. "I hate your shirt."_

_It seemed like hours had passed drinks had been passed around and everything fell into a blur. Ty saw so many hot girls tonight, but still, he couldn't get Tinka out of his head. He had to work to get her, unlike all the other girls he's but the thing is, he wants to work for her. If he wanted her without work, he'd have to get her drunk. And right now, in the state that he is in, he's not above that._

"_Hey Tink, want a drink?" he asked her._

_Tinka sat down on the couch and shook her head. "No."_

"_Come on, Tinka. Live a little," Ty winked at her, as she sat on the couch while everyone danced with red cups in their hands._

"_I have been living for 16 years, Ty," Tinka retorted with a sarcastic look on her face._

"_You know what I mean. Even Rocky is freakin' out," Ty laughed as he pointed to his sister, who was screaming with joy as she tried to strip her shirt off in a sexy fashion, but failed._

"_That's not me," Tinka said._

"_Fine. I'll be having fun while you sit here, watching Gunter and everyone else live it up," Ty snickered and turned back to everyone else._

"_Wait!" Tinka called after the tipsy teenager. "I'll try one."_

_Ty smirked at her, and handed her his cup. She looked around, and saw Gunter talking to CeCe, with cups in their hands. She glanced back at Rocky, who was straddling a table. She spotted Dina and Deuce, cuddling sheepishly. She noticed many other people, all with red cups. What is the worse that could happen? Tinka brings the cup to her lips, and downed the liquid even though it burned her throat. She threw the empty cup and clutched her chest while she coughed._

"_You okay, Tink?" Ty said, rubbing her back._

_Tinka gazed up at Ty with wondering eyes. She grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. She could feel his surprise, but decided to not let go. Ty finally pried them a part._

"_Tinka..I… should go," Ty stood up, and fled to the kitchen._

'_What the… what the…HELL? But I thought…' Tinka thought to herself._

_Then, a dark haired boy sits down next to her. "Heartbroken?" He said._

_Tinka nodded. "Drink?" He offered. Tinka nodded again as he passed her one._

"_I'm Tony," the guy said._

_Tinka took a sip from her cup, and looked at Tony._

"_I'm heartbroken too," Tony said._

_Tinka, without a thought, kissed this stranger. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't run like Ty. He didn't push her away. He kissed her back. He put his arm around her waist, and even pulled her closer. Someone wanted her._

_Rocky became superbly intoxicated. Dina and Deuce were getting super cozy on the couch. God, no matter how much she cared about Dina as a friend, she loved Deuce as more than a friend. She could get him. She just had to take a chance. She had to be sexy. _

_Rocky was already dancing on the table. She just tried to take off her shirt. Didn't work. Here go the pants. No going to work. She's doomed. _

_Up come Dina, like she knows what her plot was. Rocky takes her leave off the table, and Dina strips like a pro. *snap*_

_Everyone is cheering her on. It's pointless. Rocky walked away. She took a cup and filled it again._

_A red-head approached Dina and he coaxed her off of the table. They walked away together. This is her chance. Her chance to get Deuce out from under Dina. She looked back at his spot, but he was gone. Her thoughts filled with him. She downed another drink._

_CeCe turned from her conversation with Gunther too look at Ty._

"_Jesus," CeCe said, "Rocky needs to slow down on the drinks."_

"_This'll be good for her. She's wound so tight one day she will crack," Ty reasoned._

"_Look like today is the day."_

_ Ty walked up to his sister, who took a shot, then shouted at the top of her lungs. Ty patted her on the back to get her attention, but she didn't notice a thing. She turned around to Ty and screamed, "Where's Deuce!"_

_ "Uh, I don't know," Ty shrugged. Ty remember what Deuce said Wednesday about his sister, and suddenly a feeling came over him. He has to keep the two away from each other. "I think he is in the basement." Ty tried to hide his snicker. Deuce was outside._

_ "Thanks big bro!" Rocky kissed her brother's cheek and went off to search for her brother's best friend._

_ Ty whipped around and saw Tinka making out with a black haired guy on the couch. He could see the guy's hand wandering to beneath Tinka's sparkly shirt, while her innocent hands played with his perfectly tousled hair. This was so unlike the Tinka he knew, the one he wanted ever since their first date. But he's stupid. That's why he screwed it all up. _

_Tony moved away from Tinka and he stepped outside. His phone rang._

"_I got a picture. Michael will send it now," he whispered._

"_Good," the voice said._

"_Kyle just left with Dina," Tony added._

"_As expected."_

"_I kissed Tinka."_

"_Good job. Be in touch, Tony."_

_Dina knew it was wrong. She's breaking rules._

"_Why did you take me away?" Dina shouted as Kyle escorted her to her room._

"_So you don't embarrass yourself," Kyle explained._

"_Don't think I'm hot?" She teased. She moved her fingers over his pant leg._

"_I never said that," Kyle murmured._

"_So, you do think I'm hot? Do you want to kiss me?" Dina whispered drunk in his ear._

"_It's illegal to be with a 16 year old when I'm 21."_

"_I won't tell."_

_That sent Kyle over the edge. He kissed her. The more she kissed him, the less wrong it felt. She was upstairs, in her room, with Kyle. Her brother's best friend. She dreamed of this day almost for 5 years. She could feel. This was it. She felt better with him than with Deuce. This was it. This was the night._

_Dina pushed in on the bed, kissing him all over._

"_Yeah, like that," he said, moaning._

_Dina was kissing his neck while fiddling with his buttons. She laid back on her bed, wanting him to give her some too._

"_I do all the work," she said._

"_That's the point. The first has to suck for the girl. I have taken plenty of virginities before. This is how it works."_

"_Kyle, I don't believe that," Dina laughed._

"_I was kidding. I'm just…nervous," the red head said._

"_Me too. I'm glad you wanted to do this for me," Dina said._

"_I am your brother's roommate you know. This is beyond wrong," Kyle reminded her._

_Dina sighed, "I want you. You make me happy."_

"_And your little boyfriend, Deuce, what about him?"_

"_Can you shush? You're ruining it," Dina whispered as she brings Kyle's slender body down to hers. _

_She kissed his sweet lips and caressed his cheek. He snuggled against her chest as he attempted to strip off Dina's shirt, but her body freezes. Kyle pulls away._

"_You have to be 100% sure, Dina," Kyle said, trying to hide his lust for his roommate's little sister._

"_I'm sure."_

_The night was just getting started._

"This is so embarrassing," Dina says after Tony is down with that section of the night.

"A lot can happen," Kyle agreed.

"We didn't drink that much…," Rocky says.

"No," Michael corrects. "You took too many shots."

**Sorry guys, a lot of repeat, but trying to tie things up! New stuff will happen later on. Just setting the stage. For the big stuff:) As always, thanks for your comments and patience!**


	20. Took Too Many Shots

_**Took too many shots….**_

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Hannah says.

She knows what's coming: the truth. The truth she has tried as hard as she possibly can to hide, but failed. Even though everyone already knows what happened, they don't need to know the details.

"Well, I do. Please, go on," Rocky says. "We all remember bits and pieces, right? It'll just be like putting pieces together."

Tony shakes his head. "Oh, there is a lot all of you don't know. So, I better get going. Okay. So… after Kyle and Dina came back downstairs…."

_Rocky kept up the drinking. She moved onto shots, and soon tons of people were joining her. Including Dina and Kyle. She couldn't help but glare. Dina gave her a confused look, but she quickly ignored it when the red head whispered something in her ear. She giggled._

"_Hey! I have an idea," yells Hannah from the back of the crowd. "Truth or Dare!"_

_Everyone nodded in agreement, but only a few people actually stayed. No guts, no glory. CeCe, Gunther, Rocky, Deuce, Kyle, Dina, Ty, Rafe, Hannah, Tony and Ty are the only one gusty enough to play. All sat down in a circle, and Hannah grabbed a bunch of shot glasses and puts them in the middle._

"_What's this?" Deuce asked._

"_To spice things up. If you refuse to do the dare or truth, you have to take a shot," Hannah suggested._

"_Perfect idea," Tony smiled._

"_Okay. I'll go first… Rafe. Truth or dare," Hannah said._

"_Dare, baby," Rafe answered as he kissed his girlfriend's head._

"_Hmm… I dare you to TP your whole house," Hannah laughs._

"_You realize I have to clean all of this us, right?" Rafe asked._

"_I know."_

"_So you're an ass, Hannah?" Dina said, trying to protect her brother. She is stupid. He shouldn't have to do this for her entertainment. "Just take a shot."_

_Rafe shook his head. "I'll do it. I'll be back."_

_Rafe left the circle and headed to the bathroom to collect toilet paper. He came back with ten roles. He first did the entire inside, than went outside. He came back, breathless and laughing._

"_Alright. My turn. Truth or dare… Kyle," Rafe said._

_Kyle thought for a moment. "Truth."_

"_Name all the girls who've slept with," Rafe said._

_Kyle lurches forward and takes a shot._

"_Guess that was a lot," Dina commented, a twinge of jealous in her voice._

_Kyle turned to her and slightly shook his head no. She got the hint. He wasn't going to tell his best friend he slept with his little sister. Dina hid a smile._

"_Okay. Um…Dina, truth or dare?" Kyle asked._

"_Dare," she answered._

"_Put your barbies on the barbeque. It's time to let them go," Kyle said._

"_But…" Dina hesitated. That's her whole child hood._

"_You still have barbies?" Tinka grunted a laugh._

"_Okay. I'll do it."_

_Dina went up to her room and grabbed a box. She went outside and set them on the grill and lit them up. With a burst of flames, she quickly turned it off. She sat back down._

"_Rocky, truth or dare?" Dina asked._

"_Truth," she said._

"_If you could make out with anyone in this circle, who would it be?" Kyle questioned._

_Rocky thought about taking a shot. But, then again, what the hell?_

"_Deuce. Hands down," Rocky reveals, smirking his way._

_Dina tried to glare at her, but she was a bit relieved. Maybe he would break up with her, and she could be with Kyle._

"_Then why don't you do it?" Kyle smirks._

_He thought the same thing. He wanted to get that little dude out of his way. Wordlessly, Rocky leaned across the circle and kissed Deuce. Hard, bruising kiss. He kissed her back, and pulled her into his lap. Deuce started to lead his hands down the front of Rocky's jeans, but Ty cleared his throat._

"_We done here? That wasn't even a dare," Ty said. _

_He wanted this gross spectacle to stop. His sister is getting out of control. Stripping, and pretty much having sex with Deuce in front of everyone? What was next?_

"_Right, sorry," Deuce grumbled as he blushed. _

_Rocky got off of him and sat back in her seat. _

"_Alright, CeCe. Truth or dare?" Rocky asked._

_CeCe just smiled. She always says dare. She just snapped her fingers and took another drink from her red cup. "Dare."_

"_Hmm… I dare you to go in the closet with Gunter for seven minutes," Rocky can barely keep her laugh in as she said this._

"_What!" Gunter and CeCe yelled simultaneously._

"_Ya heard me. Do it."_

_Gunter and CeCe glance at each other. She isn't quite drunk yet, but drunk enough to say yes. "Okay."_

_CeCe grabbed a stunned Gunter and took him to the closet door down the hall. They go in, and Gunter gently closes the door shut._

"_You're crazy," Gunter said. "You want to kiss me?"_

"_There isn't much to it," CeCe said, "Just put your lips to mine, and say 'olive' and 'olive' over again."_

_"But that means tongue. And CeCe, frankly, I hate you," Gunter said, lying through his pearly white teeth. _

_The two were in a dark hall closet. The arms of so many coats were crammed into the little 4X4 closet, making Gunter feel like he was being choked._

"_Shut up, Gunter. We made a promise, and I'm not going back on it, like I do with all of my other promises," CeCe said._

"_I shouldn't have told that I've never kissed a girl. Now I am here with my enemy about to suck face. Yuck," Gunter made out a low growl._

"_Please, I see the way you look at me. You practically undress me with your eyes," CeCe taunted. She caught him, and she loved it. She wanted to watch the blondie squirm._

"_Um… I…." Gunter fidgeted with his sweaty palms._

"_I'm not AS dumb as everyone thinks. I can tell when a guy wants me," CeCe smirked at Gunter, making his nerves peak in the pit of his stomach._

"_That's a lie, CeCe," Gunter replied, his pubescent voice cracking. "I hate you. And for the record, if I did like you, you'd never return the feelings."_

"_I'm full of surprises," CeCe flashed Gunter a smile as she leans towards him. "I dare you to kiss me."_

"_I-I-I won't," Gunter's breath hitched from the red head's close proximity._

_CeCe crept even closer, leaving her lips merely centimeters away from Gunter's trembling ones. She whispered, "Double. Dog. Dare ya."_

_Gunter's hormones raged over and he pressed his lips to CeCe's. She returned his action, pulling him closer to her. She dug her finger nails into his hair, while Gunter slid her into his lap. Gunter moaned in her mouth, "Olive. Olive."_

_CeCe pulled away and laughed. "Not out loud, Gunter."_

_Gunter blushed and murmured, "Oh."_

_She smiled, and smashed her lips back to Gunter's. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, catching him by surprise. Could this really be happening? She wasn't even drunk! CeCe began to rock her hips back in forth against Gunter…._

"_Stop, CeCe. You don't like me," Gunter said. This is too good to be true._

"_Gunter… I think I do," CeCe replied._

_Gunter doesn't believe this could get better, But it does._

"_What is the ideal setting for you to have your first time?" CeCe asked._

_Gunter's eyes popped out of his head._

"_Glitter. Lots of it. Candles, everywhere. You. Not wearing clothes," Gunter confessed._

"_Okay. Let's go to the store," CeCe laughed._

_Gunter couldn't be happier. He brought his lips to CeCe's once again. They suddenly heard a banging on the door._

"_Seven minutes are up!" Rocky said._

_They got up and straightened their clothes._

"_I'll go by some glitter when I get the chance. I'm gonna make your dreams come true," CeCe whispered seductively in his ear._

"_Well, what do you want?" Gunther asked her._

"_All I want is to be with you. Come one. Despite your ridiculous clothing, you're hot. And tall. And hot." _

_CeCe opened the door and rejoined the circle. Gunther smiled. He's hot. Huh._

_Once they returned, everyone else was gone. Guess they got bored. Gunther didn't. He was happy. CeCe got up on the table and made an announcement._

"_Hey guys, we are going to the mall! I need glitter!"_

"This is so embarrassing," CeCe says.

"To jump Gunther?" Deuce laughs.

"No. That I announced I needed glitter."

**A.N read and review!**


	21. I Think We Kissed But I Forgot

_**I think we kissed but I forgot….**_

Everyone looks around. They just want to get this over with. For Tony and Michael to continue. All CeCe wants is to not be pregnant and not have her brother be a part of the hooded five. She still hasn't asked Tony and Michael if Rocky's assumption was true. She doesn't speak up. The computer rings. It's them.

"Hello? Hello?" CeCe asks, getting up in the computer's screen. "Flynn?"

The hooded figures didn't talk or move.

"We talk first," they say.

"Flynn, if you are there, stop this. Why are you doing this to your own sister?" CeCe begs for an answer.

"Guys, my gig is up," the smallest figure disrobes. It's a 12-year old Flynn. "Hey sis."

The rest of the group gasps. CeCe is on the verge of tears. Gunther pushes through the crowd and holds CeCe and wraps his arms around her waist, comforting her.

"Why?" CeCe asks, choking back tears. She doesn't want to show weakness in front of the two unknown figures.

"CeCe, I used to be a part of you guys. Now, I'm just told to leave the room, get out. I'm mature. You don't have to shelter me. I want to have my friends back. Even if they are older than me," Flynn looks at Deuce and Ty as he explains this.

"Sorry, Little Man," Ty whispers.

Flynn's mouth snarls. "Don't call me that."

The screen goes blank. People murmur apologies to CeCe, that her little bro betrayed her.

"Just keep going, Tony. Put Flynn in his place. He won't treat us this way. Even if he feels abandoned," CeCe says.

Deuce shrugs, "CeCe, come on, Little Man has a point…."

"Tony. Just. Go," CeCe tells him.

_The whole gang gathered in Ty's car. There isn't enough room, but they make do anyway. Ty is in the driver's seat, while Deuce is in the passenger's seat with Dina on his lap. Rocky sits on the left seat, awkwardly sitting on Kyle. She thinks she can feels something below her rising, but she ignores it. It could be her imagination, right? CeCe is in the middle, squashing Gunther's crotch beneath her as she jumps up and down excitedly. He wouldn't have it any other way. On the right side is Tinka, on top of Tony, making out with him. Ty makes sure to adjust his mirrors so he can't see him. Hannah is sprawled out on the back seat, over everyone. She is knocked out, but when Rocky pinches her leg, she regained consciousness._

"_Hey, so, what's this glitter for CeCe?" Ty asked._

"_Oh, nothing," CeCe giggled as she turned to Gunther and secretly gave him a peck on the lips._

_Hannah popped up from her seat, hitting her head on the low ceiling. "I forgot my purse!" She drunkly declared. _

_She kicked open the door and shuffled out. Once out, she stumbled on the ground, falling all over herself._

"_Haha! Pebbles on the ground! What?" Hannah begun to bring the pebbles to her mouth, but Ty got out of the car and stopped her. "I'll take her. Make sure she get there safety."_

_The two walked off. Hannah was walking too slowly, so Ty picked her up bridal style and carried her off._

"_Me too," Cece grunted. "Gunther, come with?"_

_He nodded, they both crawled over everyone. The made it into the house. Somewhere along the way, Cece grabbed her purse but lost sight of Gunther._

_CeCe couldn't see through her drunken haze. All she could see was Gunter, across the room, glittering and sexy. She walked past the keg and right up to Gunter. _

"_Hey Gunter," she said, kissing his cheek. She looked up, and saw the sparkly lampshade on the post. "Oops."_

_CeCe tripped downstairs to the dusty basement and saw Ty and Hannah kissing on the bar stool. She shrugged. All she can think was, where's Gunter? Where's Gunter?_

_Ty pulled Hannah off of him. "Here's your purse," he said, breathless._

"_Thanks babe," Hannah winked._

"_You're welcome. And please, don't kiss me again." _

_The four get back to the car and Ty stared it up. _

"_All ready?" Ty asked._

_He can here snoring from the back. Hannah is conked out. CeCe is playing with Gunther's buttons. She undoes them, and he giggled. He undid her pants, and started to go further._

"_Hey! Do you think I can't see that? CeCe, Gunther, that's gross," Ty said._

_They blushed, and redid their clothes._

_They finally hit the arts and crafts store. CeCe practically jumped out of the car. _

"_Rocky, come with me!" CeCe exclaimed, grabbing her best friend's hands._

"_Gotta pee," Hannah grunted. "Ty, wanna come?" Hannah winked again._

"_I'll pass," Ty cringed. He just glanced at his mirror for minute. Tinka and Tony got out of the car, hand and hand. "Where are you guys going?"_

_Tinka turned and glared at the brown eyed boy. "Why would you care?"_

_They turn back towards the store. Ty shook his head. "I'm going in."_

_CeCe and Rocky weaved through the aisles, looking for as much glitter as could._

"_They only have small bags,"CeCe pointed out._

"_Why do you need this stuff anyway?" Rocky asked, peering over a shelf._

"_It's Gunther's fantasy,"CeCe smirked at her best friend._

_Rocky's mouth dropped. "No wonder you and him were getting friendly in the car. Don't think no one noticed. But, what is his fantasy exactly?" Rocky questioned hesitantly._

"_Sex. With glitter. And candles. And me."_

"_Sex? Are you ready CeCe?" Rocky asked._

"_Yeah. I'm ready. Especially with Gunther," CeCe smiled, already happy with the idea of being with him._

"_Do you have protection?" Rocky asked._

"_Uh…."_

_Gunther turned the corner and saw the girls talking. He strolled up to them and stood close to CeCe, wanting to touch her. But Rocky was there._

"_You can touch her. I already know," Rocky rolled her eyes and left the aisle._

_Gunther held on to CeCe's hips and kissed her neck senseless. She started to moan, so Gunther silenced her with a peck on the lips._

_Gunther bent over and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait."_

_CeCe's heart skipped a beat. "Me neither."_

_Tinka and Tony walked through the shelves. _

"_What are you looking for?" Tony asked her._

"_A present," she answered back. "A tie patterner."_

"_A what who?" Tony laughed at the ridiculous gift idea._

"_It puts patterns on plain ties if you put fabric die in it. It's for Ty. He likes ties." Tinka stifled a giggle. "Ty likes ties. Haha."_

_Tony shook his head. He couldn't compete. "And you like Ty."_

"_Even when he treats me terribly. Yes. I can't forget him," Tinka said._

"_I wish you could be with him. But, that's not the plan," Tony whispers._

"_What plan?" _

"_Let's find that tie maker for Ty," Tony offered._

_Tinka laughed._

Hannah shakes her head. "You're story has some holes."

"How so? I'm right," Tony says venomously.

"1, no one would say no to me. 2, you said Ty and I made out on the couch. Now you say a bar stool?" Hannah protests.

"I lied. I never actually say you kiss. But CeCe did. And she remembered and told Ty," Tony explains slowly for her. She's not all the bright.

"No more lies?" Tinka asks.

"I swear," Tony smiles. "Hey, Michael you next."

Michael nods, and takes pride in his turn. "Okay, this is where CeCe and Gunther max out their credit cards."

CeCe and Gunther look at each other. "Oh, no."


	22. Maxed Out Credit Cards

_Maxed out credit cards…._

_CeCe filled her arms with bags and bags of glitter. Each little baggy was $3.45 each, and CeCe lost count a long time ago. She spotted her best friend Rocky, talking to Deuce. _

"_Hey, Rocky… a little help?" CeCe grunted out passing her best friend. _

_Rocky took some bags and looks at Deuce. "I'll talk to you later."_

_Deuce nodded awkwardly. Rocky watched him as he shuffled out the door, talking to Ty who was outside. Once he walked away, CeCe looked knowingly at her best friend._

"_What's going between you two?" CeCe whispered._

_Rocky shook her head, trying to get rid of the clouds in her head. All she got was more fantasies of her and Deuce together. Rocky answered solemnly, "Nothing."_

"_And your disappointed by that I'm guessing," CeCe speculated._

_Rocky started to take more bags from CeCe, but the red head stopped her. "Rock, come on."_

"_She's our friend. I can't take her boyfriend. Deuce and Dina are good for each other and I shouldn't get in the way. Don't you think? It's just a stupid crush—."_

"_You're rambling," CeCe points out. "You want him. Admit it."_

_Rocky looked at her best friend, trying to tell her without saying the words out loud. Once they leave her mouth, they're true. And she will be a homeworker._

"_Say it, Rocky," CeCe said._

"_I want Deuce," Rocky murmured under her breath._

_CeCe is about to respond, but her glitter boy Gunther arrived carrying an array of candles. _

"_I found these candles, CeCe. You like?" He asked, holding up two glitter-speckled indigo candles. _

"_We need more. Tons more," CeCe said. "I'm going to buy these and I'll come and help you pick so out, okay?"_

_Gunther nodded and disappeared behind a rack. CeCe led Rocky to the counter and they paid for the glitter with CeCe's mom's credit card. The amount blinked on the monitor._

"_That's a lot of money, CeCe," Rocky warned. "What is the limit on your mom's credit card?"_

_CeCe laughed, "No worries, Rock!"_

_The amount was paid, and the girls went to help Gunther with the candles. Another flashing amount hit the screen. Gunther pulled out his dad's credit card._

"_Gunther, what is the limit on that plastic?" Rocky asked again._

_Gunther shrugged, but bought the items instead. Every rounded up outside while Rocky and CeCe posed for a picture. *snap.*_

_Once the teens and young adults piled into the car everyone was tired, but wired. Ty started up the car and started driving in a haze. _

"_How much have you had to drink, Ty?" Rocky said, always being the mother hen. No matter what state she is in._

"_Don't worry, Rock," Ty said. _

_Ty's eyes closed without his brain warning him. He ran a red light, and the car across the way screeched the brakes. The horn honked. Ty shook his head, his heart pounding. He almost killed everyone. Even after the car drove away, Ty wouldn't drive on. Silently, Tinka got out of the car and opened the driver's door. Ty looked at her._

"_Get in the back," she said._

"_You've drank," Ty said, trying to defend himself and keep her from driving his baby._

"_Not as much as you. Now get out," Tinka repeated._

_Ty looked back at his passengers. Hannah was asleep, but everyone else's eyes pleaded for him to get out of the car and for Tinka to replace him. Ty seemed defeated, but limped out of the car and sat on Tony's lap. He hated him. He hated it. Tinka slumped into the seat and finally the car started to go. Everyone eventually fell asleep. Tinka liked being alone. She was surrounded around people, but she was all alone in her head. She turned a corner. She thought that she already made the turn. _

"_Where the hell am I?" Tinka asked out loud._

_Tony roused slowly and looked through the windshield. _

"_What?" Tony asked groggily._

"_I—I think I'm lost," Tinka said._

"_Shit. Pull over so we can figure out where we are."_

_Tinka parked the car on the side of a dirt road. Tony shook everyone awake. People wiped sleep from their eyes and inquired if they had arrived back at the house or not._

"_Uh, we're lost," Tinka admitted._

"_What?" The exclamation was almost everyone in the car._

"_I should have kept driving," Ty mumbled under his breath._

_Tinka retorted, "You want us dead?"_

_Ty remained silent._

_The crew searched the car for a map, or GPS, but Rocky assured them they needed no such thing. They could just rely on the friendliness of the town people and ask for directions._

"_Men don't ask for directions," Gunther said._

"_Since when are you a man?" Deuce jested at his frenemy._

_Gunther glanced at CeCe and they exchanged lustful smirks. _

"_Soon enough," Gunther said._

_CeCe remembered the event that will take place once the return to the house._

"_Yeah, let's hurry, figure out where we are," CeCe said._

"_Okay, all of this is beside the point. How can we ask for directions if we are on an abandoned dirt road," Kyle pointed out._

_Everyone nodded in agreement. Tinka thought this was a good idea too, so she drove ahead. They finally made it to some pavement. She kept driving until she saw a small building with dim lights and people milling outside in the distance. She pulled into the parking lot and saw that it was a bar._

"_We should keep going. We can't go in there," Tinka said, acknowledging that her and her friends were under aged._

"_Kyle and I are 21. We will go inside and ask for directions," Hannah offered sleepily._

"_Okay," Tinka agreed._

_Kyle and Hannah barreled out of the car and went inside. It seemed like hours had passed, and they two still weren't back. Tinka checked the car's clock. It had only been ten minutes._

"_We should check on them," Dina said worriedly._

_Dina got out of the car, followed by Deuce. "I'll come with you."_

_CeCe tapped Rocky's shoulder and whispered, "Go after him."_

_Rocky looked reluctantly, but she followed. Soon, all the gang went in to the bar. Half from being worried and half from being curious. Almost all of them have never even looked in a bar's window before._

_Once inside, they found Hannah and Kyle dancing on the bar, sloshing down their drinks._

"_We are supposed to be asking for directions!" Rocky shouted to them._

"_Come on, have some fun! Live a little!" Hannah said, handing Rocky a beer. _

_Rocky looked at it, contemplating the contents. What has she got to lose at this point? It could help her loosen up even more and get Deuce. She chugged it. CeCe took it from her, and downed some herself. CeCe got up on the table, dirty dancing. Gunther hopped up on the counter too, joining CeCe. He grabbed her hips and they rubbed against each other in time with the music. Bar attendees through money on the table for Hannah, be relentless with a random guy. She took it gladly. She screamed, falling over head first. Everything stopped. The cheering, the dancing, the drinking. Hannah stood up shakily._

"_Let's party!" Hannah yelled._

_The party resumed._

Hannah looks over at Michael, the story teller.

"This is getting good," she said.

"Oh, just wait until you guys get kicked out the bars and hit the boulevard."


	23. Got Kicked Out of the Bars

_**Got kicked out of the bars….**_

_The party rocking didn't stop for hours. People kept serving the kids beers, unaware of their ages. Most of their time at the bar, Hannah was budding up to a middle-aged hulking tattooed man. The gang tried to stay as far away from them as they good. The man weaseled his way up onto the bar and cupped his hands around his mouth._

_He pointed around to the gang and said, "I'm buying all you damn kids so shots!"_

_Everyone cheered. Free shots? What could possibly go wrong? They are all gone in matter of seconds. *snap.*_

_Hannah's heart was pounding. She couldn't control herself. She fell and hit her head on the bar. She collapsed on the floor. Kyle and Dina rushed to her, picking her up and trying to steady her on her feet._

"_I can't feel my legs," she giggled._

"_Jesus," Kyle murmured. "She does this every time we go out. Gets conked the hell out. Let's get out of here."_

_Everyone nods. The best choice is to quit while they are ahead. Getting caught under aged would be detrimental. Everyone files out, but strong arms interrupted their way to the door. Dina passed one side of Hannah to Ty. She was much too unstable to get Hannah to safety._

"_The blond one is going with me," he growled._

_Tinka gasped. "Me?" _

"_No, shit head. The hot blond one," he articulated._

"_Just let us through, we are done here. Don't worry about Hannah, we will take good care of her," Kyle said._

"_I'll take better care of her."_

_Kyle and Ty hold tighter onto Hannah and tried to pass by the man. He grabbed a hold of Hannah's arm and tugged her out of the two guys' grasp. Ty pushed him away and took Hannah from the man's arms. He rolled back his fist behind his head and punched Ty right in the head, knocking him on the ground. Tinka rushed to his aide, cradling his head in her lap._

"_Are you okay?" She whispered._

_The bartender pushed through the growing crowd. He jerked his head toward the door and yelled, "All of you get out of my bar!"_

_Kyle and Dina grab a hold of Hannah. Tinka and Gunther threw Ty between them. The rest took off and ran to the car, avoiding the tattooed man at all costs. Once in the car, the silence hit all of them like a hammer head on a nail._

"_What now?" Deuce said, breathless. _

_He's not much of a runner._

"_We need more brew," Hannah choked out._

_Kyle face-palmed. Dina shook her head, and the CeCe groaned dramatically._

"_Hannah, this is ridiculous. You are not drinking anymore. But I am. Tinka, drive us to the liquor store," Gunther said._

"_Gunther!" Tinka scowled. _

_But she drove anyway. Unlike last time, Tinka did not get lost. She pulled off onto the side of the road and found a quaint little convenient store._

"_I thought we were going to a liquor store," Rocky said._

"_Well, I thought we should stop here and get some Advil for the hangover tomorrow before we hit the boulevard. And for Ty. He took it to the head hard," Tinka told everyone._

"_Not a bad idea, Tink," Tony smiled at her and got out of the car._

_Ty looked pissed. "Only I call her Tink."_

_Hannah, Rocky, CeCe, Kyle, and Dina decided to stay in the car and keep a watch; making sure nothing happened. At this point, you never know what could come up._

_A little bell rang as the rest went into the store. They all went their separate ways. Tinka picked out 6 boxes of Advil while Tony stood over her._

"_All of this is for Ty?" Tony asked._

"_No, everyone. Just because I love Ty doesn't mean I only think about him," Tinka retorted._

"_Wait, you are in love with him? Like love love?" Tony questioned the blond bun head._

_Ty walked up to the two and grinned._

"_Tink," Ty made sure to look at Tony when he said that, "you know just wait I needed."_

_Ty took the boxes off her hands and went up to the counter. The clerk looked about sixteen. He was blond and his face was littered with zits._

"_You look rough, man," he said._

"_Well, thanks…," Ty glanced over at the kid's name tag. It took a minute for his cloudy eyes to focus on the letters, "J.P."_

"_Hangover tomorrow?" J.P. asked, motioning toward the Advil._

"_Yeah. And I got punched in the head," Ty laughed. "Shit, right?"_

"_Yep, shit. I know a crazy way to get rid of the booze blues," J.P. said._

"_How?"_

"_I know it sounds crazy, but it really works. You take of your pants, but a red cup on your foot and put beer in a witch circle around you," he told Ty._

"_That's sounds stupid," Ty looked at his skeptically._

"_Do it. Works every time, man," he said._

_Ty shrugged. What has he got to lose? It could work. No hurt in trying, right?_

"_Yeah, I'll give it a shot. Thanks man," Ty said._

_J.P. nodded his head and rang up Ty's items. Tinka, Tony and Ty decided to wait outside for Deuce and Gunther. _

_Deuce sifted through the chips, but found nothing to his liking. He turned the corner, and there was Gunther. Picking out condoms._

"_Shit, man," Deuce said. "What are you expecting tonight?"_

_Gunther jumped like he was caught with his grubby hands in the cookie jar before dinner._

"_Uh…." Gunther didn't know how to respond to a situation like this._

"_You are you sleeping with?" Deuce asked._

"_Uh…." Gunther said again. "Got to go."_

_Gunther ran from the store and hopped in the car. Ty, Tinka and Tony looked at Deuce oddly as he left the store, but he just shrugged. The Hessesnheffer is crazy. They start to walk to the car._

"_Oh, wait, I forgot something," Tony said, running back inside._

_Tony looked around and set his elbows on the checkout counter._

"_Bought it?" Tony asked._

"_Yeah. He said he'd give a try. Stupid. Put a frickin' cup on your foot? Why would anyone actually think that would get rid of a hangover? How did you know they would stop here, anyway?" J.P. asked his employer._

"_Luck. If they didn't I would have made sure they did. And thanks again," Tony said, handing the teen a twenty dollar bill._

"_Why do you want this kid to look so stupid?"_

"_Long story," Tony said walking out._

Ty shakes his head. "That's why I woke up in the living room like that? Stupid."

Tony sighs. "Sorry, man."

"You didn't even take a picture of me like that though. What was the point of it?" Ty asks.

"Oh, we just wanted you to look stupid in front of Tinka and Hannah. No big deal."

Ty kicks a stray cup with his shoe. In silence, a soft chuckle is heard.

"Deuce?" Dina asks. She knows that muffled chuckle anywhere.

"I caught Gunther picking up condoms… he he," Deuce lost control and laughed.

Everyone joins in, laughing a little too long and a little too loudly.

"After all that we have been through… since we were five… who would think we would end up here?" Rocky muses.

"Don't know how,"CeCe says, wrapping her arms around Gunther's neck and kissing his hot cheek.

Tinka clears her throat; making the two love birds pull a part. "So, what happened when we hit the boulevard?"

Tony smiles. "Oh… well after we got kicked out of the bar we hit the boulevard…."

**Read and Review! **


	24. Hit the Boulevard

_**Hit the boulevard….**_

"_Liquor store! Liquor store!" Hannah chanted from the back._

_Gunther started to do a pelvis dance, joining in with Hannah's chant. CeCe's head bounced on the car ceiling, laughing hysterically. Tinka swatted at them from the front seat._

"_Stop! I'm trying to concentrate," Tinka yelled._

"_Oh, live a little," Gunther told his sister. "I am!"_

_Gunther took CeCe by the hips, making her straddle him. He began to kiss her all over and she giggled._

"_Yo man, slow down! Hands to yourself," Deuce laughed. He leaned across everyone and whispered to Gunther, "You don't want that girl who you were buying those condoms for to find out, huh?"_

_Gunther pulled away from CeCe and smirked at the brown eyed boy. "You said it's not for CeCe, eh?"_

_Deuce couldn't believe is little elf ears. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiles at Gunther. "Well, well." Deuce settled back in his shared seat. Gunther went back to cuddling his little red head in his muscular arms._

_Tinka pulled into a parking space on the street, and put the car into park. "We have arrived," she said._

_The car doors swung open and teenagers piled out of it like a clown car. Ty decided to stay in the car. His head was pounding and a spot between his eyes but behind is skull was pulsing. He rubbed his temples. He heard a loud knock on the door. A pale face looks at him through the passenger's window. _

"_You coming?" Tinka asked._

_Ty shook his head. He regretted it right after. His head just felt worse. Tinka opened the dorr and tried to drag him out. _

"_Why do I have to go?" He whined like a preschooler who didn't want to go to school._

"_It'll be good for you!" Tinka laughed. _

"_NO!"_

_Tinka tickled Ty all over. He couldn't control his laughter. The two fell against the car, sitting on the cool paved road. Ty slide down, lying on the ground with Tinka on top of him. _

"_Stop! Stop!" Ty was screaming and laughing on the top of his lungs._

_Tinka stopped abruptly, and laid down next to him in the street. He shut the door. The saw the blurring of cars go by. They laid there, next to the car, looking at each other. Tinka turned away, busying herself by tracing the yellow lines they parked in._

"_Tinka," Ty whispered._

_She looked him in the eyes. "Why did you turn away from me?"_

"_When?" _

"_When… I kissed you," Tinka clarified._

_She tried to turn away shyly, but Ty put his finger underneath her chin and pulled her closer._

"_I'm a player. Everyone knows that. I get a girl, and that's that. But you made me feel different. Like, I didn't want to use you. Like I wanted to be with you for a long time," Ty had said._

"_And, is that good?" Tinka laughed inspite of how she was feeling. _

_Tinka likes Ty, but is it worth being with a player? Will her feelings mean anything to him in the long run?_

"_Yes. I'm not going to lie. Hannah kissed me. And I liked it," Ty confessed. _

_Tinka looked down. A knife went through her heart._

"_But, I loved kissing you. No matter how afraid I was," Ty finished._

_Tinka smiled, and Ty kissed her. They heard the rushing of the cars, the lights flashing. The kiss go tmore intense. The love was pulsating through them. The kissing got more intense. Tinka straddled Ty waist, and he moaned in response. Tinka jumped a little, frightened by his response. Ty flipped Tinka over._

"_It's okay, Tink," Ty whispered._

_Ty kissed her eyes lids gently, then a feather peck on her lips. He stood up, and brought Tinka with him. Another kiss is planted on her temple._

"_I think I'm in love with you, Tinka," Ty said._

"_Don't be scared," Tinka smiled. "I love you too."_

_The two embraced each other. Ty rubbed her back and kissed her neck. She giggled._

_Kyle and Hannah passed through the aisles, picking uo and any beer that looked remotely tasty. Deuce saw CeCe with Rocky, arguing about who was more intoxacted, Hannah or Ozzy Osbourne._

"_Seriously, no one can even understand when he says anymore," Rocky said, "The only word that can be made out through is mumbles is SHARON!"_

"_Come on, Rocky. Hannah is obviously-," CeCe stopped whe she fet a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Deuce._

"_Hey Deuce," she greeted._

"_Can I talk to you for a second, maybe?" Deuce looked uneasy._

"_Uh sure," CeCe said. _

_Rocky looked suspicious, but let the two be._

"_What's up?" CeCe asked._

"_Are you going to have sex with Gunther?" Deuce asked bluntly._

"_How is that any of your business?" CeCe's defense went up._

"_I can't believe it!" Deuce laughed. He demeanor aburpty changed. "but seriously though. You are like my little sis. Be safe, and smart alright?"_

"_Okay, Dad!" CeCe joked. But deep down, she liked that he cared about her. "Thanks, Deuce. Don't worry."_

"_Well, if he's a douche, I'll kick his ass," Deuce smiled._

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_After Kyle and Hannah buy the booze, they see Ty's car, with Ty and Tinka in it, in front of the liquor store. *snap* Everyone piles into the car, once again._

"_I'm sick of this go around shit," Hannah said. "Let's park somewhere and get wasted! Woo!"_

_Gunther looked over at Rocky. "I think she's already there."_

_Tinka started up the car. She pulled out off the bolovard and joins the traffic. Why are there so many cars? Tinka checked the time. Almost 1:30. Whoa, where has the night gone?_

"_What's next?" Tinka asked the car's passengers._

"_The park!" Gunther looked at him oddly. "I like the park. It has pretty flowers."_

"_Oh… and a playground! Let's go!" Dina giggled in the back. _

_She's still a bit dipsy, but quiet, unlike the overly flamboyant and drunk Hannah. _

"_Slides! Wee!" Hannah shouted._

_CeCe shook her head. Once they reached the edge of the park, Tinka parked and everyone piled out again._

"_It's empty," CeCe pointed out. _

"_Perfect!" Dina laughed. _

_She ran over to the playground. Kyle followed her._

"_Aren't you going to go?" Rocky asked Deuce._

_He shook his head. "I'll let the lovers have their time."_

_Rocky looked confused, but he clarified. "I'm not stupid."_

CeCe grabs Deuce's arm and pulled him into a hug. "So nice! Looking out for me."

"It was a moment of weakness, I guess," he said. "Don't get used to it."

"And by the way," Gunther puts in, "I would never hurt CeCe."

Gunther kisses her nose and she smiles.

Dina looks unesasy, like there is something on the tip of her tongue and doesn't know if she should say something or not.

"Deuce, if you knew Kyle and I liked each other, why didn't you say anything?" Dina asks.

Deuce shrugs, trying to think of a way to phrase what he wants to say without hurting her feelings. "I guess… I was glad. I didn't feel as terrible for liking Rocky if you like Kyle."

"You know, this isn't so bad," Rocky pointsout awkwardly, taking the attention of her love hextagon.

"Oh, just wait," Tony says. "Don't you remember? We go streaking through the park."


	25. Streaking Through the Park

_**Streaking through the park….**_

_Kyle and Dina swung together, her arm on one of his chains, and one of his hands was on her swing chain. They swayed together in silence until they heard a cough from behind them. Dina turned to see Rocky. She had her hands on her hips. _

"_Have you seen Deuce?" she asked skeptically._

_Dina swallows and said, "No."_

_Rocky didn't respond. Instead, she walked away her hips swishing angrily and disapprovingly._

"_Do you think she know about us?" Kyle asked._

_Dina took her arm back and set them in her lap. "I hope not."_

_Deuce was searching all over the park, and he couldn't find anyone he felt like talking to. Everyone went their separate ways and he just didn't catch up. Honestly, all he really wanted do was talk to Rocky. Maybe kiss her a little too. If Dina was off god-knows-where with Kyle, he could have a little fun with Rocky. At this point, who could it hurt? If Dina ever asked about him about it, he could blame it on the alcohol. He had to find her. He continued to walk, until he hit the dock. There she was, so beautiful. The moonlight was hitting her just right. She looked just like an angel. He sat beside her. She turned, and a smile spread across her face. _

"_Hey," she said._

_Deuce couldn't talk. He felt a kiss would suffice. He wanted to let her know… that there was something more to them… without actually saying it._

"_Um, yes," Deuce answered awkwardly._

_Rocky tossed her head back and laughed into the night. Deuce's hand crept over to Rocky's hand and he held it firmly. _

"_You have a nice laugh," Deuce said without thinking._

_Deuce saw Rocky's cheeks blush in the moonlight._

"_I want to kiss you," Rocky told him._

_Deuce shifted, he swore he felt his stomach in his throat. He wanted her so bad. Not on a dare, but for real._

"_For real," she added._

_The girl took the words right out of his mouth. If only he could get his mouth on hers…._

"_Hey, dude, we're planning Frisbee, want to join?" Ty asked, trying so desperately to hide his anger. _

_Ty had been standing there long enough to know that Deuce needed to get the hell away from his baby sister._

"_Um…." Deuce shuddered._

_He wanted to save the moment, but now, there was nothing to save._

"_I'll join," Rocky offered, standing up and following her brother. Deuce decided it was best to just play too._

_It turned out that everyone wanted to play, so Ty split everyone into two teams. One team had Kyle, Hannah, Tony, Dina and Deuce. The other had Gunther, Tinka, Ty, CeCe and Rocky. The gang agreed that CeCe was concerned a handicap instead of an extra player, so they let Ty's team have an extra player. Once everyone was set in position, Hannah raised her hand._

"_Uh, Hannah, this isn't school, you don't have to raise your hand," Ty told her._

"_I think we should play strip Frisbee," Hannah suggested._

"_Huh?" Tony looked puzzled._

"_Whenever someone drops the Frisbee, they have to get naked," she explained._

"_Wait, hey, isn't it one article at a time?" Rocky interrupted._

"_This is faster," she said._

_CeCe raised her hand in the air enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"_

"_Alright, we will. Ready, set, go!" Ty yelled as he served the Frisbee._

_Hannah went for the flying disc, but she dropped it, obviously on purpose. She shimmed out of her clothes._

"_Ty, make sure you take a gander," Hannah laughed._

_In the midst of trying to undress sexily, she fell to the ground. Ty ignored her and served the disc again. Tony caught it, and set up a pass with Dina, who dropped it._

"_This game sucks," she murmured._

_She took her clothes off, and Kyle couldn't help ogling. All he thought was, 'I tapped that.' Deuce took a peek, it was his girlfriend after all, but he really wanted to see Rocky disrobe. This time, Gunther served the Frisbee and passed it to CeCe, who surprisingly caught it._

"_I caught! I caught it!" CeCe cheered, jumping up and down._

_Gunther cursed under his breath. CeCe passed it to Rocky, and Tony caught it in mid-air. Tinka couldn't help but be impressed._

_Eventually, all were naked. Rocky tried the best she could to hide behind bushes, but CeCe kept pulling her out and making her join the game again._

"_Alright, I'm putting my clothes on. This is ridiculous," Rocky said._

_Deuce jumped up and yelled across the Frisbee field, "No!" Everyone looked at him. "I mean, rules are rules, Rocky."_

_Ty shook his head. His best friend was a horn dog for his sister. Disgrace. "I actually agree with Rocky."_

"_Come one, prudes! Embrace the freeing feeling of nudity!" Hannah skipped across the park. "Let's run!"_

_Surprisingly, everyone followed suit. Usually Hannah is stupid, but she was right for once. They did feel free._

_After a refreshing run, CeCe sits on the swing and kicked her feet in the air. Gunther joined her._

"_You look beautiful, by the way," Gunther blushed._

"_Thanks," CeCe said. "Not too bad yourself."_

"_Well, thanks."_

_CeCe put her hand on his knee. "Don't be nervous around me. I don't like it."_

"_Sorry, it's hard. When you look… all… like that," Gunther crossed his legs, for obvious reasons._

"_All what?" CeCe liked to play innocent._

"_Naked."_

"_Right."_

_They looked out onto the lake. Gunther grabbed CeCe's hand and kissed her palm. *snap*_

_Rocky ran up behind the two. She was breathing heavily. "Hannah has another stupid idea and people are actually listening to her."_

_They all run over the lake, where Tony, Kyle and Deuce grabbed the floating dock that was in the middle of the lake. They attached to the one connected to the land. Out of nowhere, Ty came barreling through with his car and drove on the floating dock. The three boys pushed it out into the middle of the lake again._

"_Look! Ty's car is floating! Haha!" Deuce pointed. _

"_Come on everyone, get in!" Ty yelled from his seat._

_Tony got out of the water and encouraged everyone to go in._

"_I'll take a picture," he said._

_Once everyone was situated, the dock sunk lower in the water because of the weight._

"_Everyone say cheese!" Tony yelled._

"_CHEESE!"_

_*snap*_

_Once the car was back on solid ground, everyone jumped in the freezing water a splashed around. Rocky stayed out and put her clothes on. She felt dirty, and she was pretty sure she smelt bad. She just wanted this party to be over. She just wanted Deuce._

_**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait! Exams this week so… very stressful. R&R!**_


	26. Skinny Dipping in the Dark

_**Skinny dipping in the dark….**_

_Hannah jumped in the lake. Soon, everyone followed suit. There was something about her personality that was infectious, but beyond irritating. Rocky stayed out of the water. She approached Tinka who was splashing Tony in the water. _

"_Hey! Hey!" Rocky waved to get Tinka's attention. _

_Tinka stopped playing around and got out of the lake. She shook her body then put her clothes on._

"_What's up, Rocky?" Tinka asked._

"_I want to go home. Will you drive me?" Rocky pleaded. _

_Everyone else can stay here and fend for themselves. Tinka considered this for a moment, but her face showed that she wasn't fond of the idea. She leaned into rocky and patted her on the shoulder._

"_Come on Rocky, let loose. I am. Go look for Deuce. I think he wanted to leave and is in the car," Tinka told her._

_A light flashed in Rocky's eyes. "Thanks!"_

_Rocky left and ran into her brother. He would have a definite answer on Deuce's whereabouts._

"_Seen Deuce around?" Rocky asked her big brother._

"_This is like the 400th time you have asked me where he is. What the hell?" Ty yells to his sister, making sure to be heard over the screaming and splashing coming from the lake._

"_Come on, Ty. Like you don't know," Rocky practically laughed in Ty's face. She is super drunk._

"_I don't," he said._

"_We are in love! We are," Rocky leaned in to whisper to Ty, "trying to get together!"_

_So many thoughts flashed through Ty's head. But the most constant picture is Deuce breaking her heart. And in turn, Ty breaking his neck._

"_Just don't do it, 'k Rock? It'll make things to complicated, you know?" Ty whispered._

_Rocky shook her head. "We'll be together." She walked away._

_Ty watched her leave. He took out his phone. Dials Chicago police department._

"_Hello, this is an anonymous caller. There is a young man by the name of Martin Martinez who has been engaging in under aged actives. He is currently not clothed at the lake, and he has been drinking, and has been making quite a public disturbance," Ty said._

_Ty turned to the group. "Let's get out of here!"_

_Most of the gang was happy to be dried and warmed, but Hannah kept muttering how everyone was no fun._

"_Shut up, Han," Dina groaned._

_Once they reached the house, the party was still pumping inside. Hannah bolted through the mansion. She spotted her boyfriend, pushed him on the island and kissed him senseless._

_*snap*_

_Dina shook her head as she saw. "Gross," was all she said before going upstairs to her room. _

_CeCe turned and gave a Gunther a knowing look. He held up the bag of goods and nodded towards the upstairs. The two walked upstairs, hand in hand. They didn't know what door to take, so they just picked the one with the fanciest door knob. When they walked in, Gunther tossed the glitter all around the bathroom while CeCe lit the scented candles._

"_Smells like lilacs," Gunther commented._

_CeCe just nodded slowly._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked._

_CeCe had a lot of thoughts running through her head, but the only one she could grab at was that she wanted to make love with Gunther._

"_I'm ready," CeCe smiled._

_CeCe layed on the ground and Gunther set himself on top of her and kissed her nose. She takes off his shirt._

_CeCe ran her hands along Gunter's sculpted chest. Candles flicker in the corner of her eye. The lights look like dancing fairies. Gunter pushed aside CeCe's fiery red hair and kissed down her neck. Gunter gently led CeCe down to the floor and kissed her mouth._

_"You're beautiful," Gunter whispered in her ear as he slides his hand under CeCe's shirt._

_"You're just saying that," CeCe responded breathily._

_Gunter murmurs a "uh-uh" sound while he removes CeCe's shirt. CeCe clawed at Gunter back as a moan escaped her lips._

_"I'm not just saying that. I say it because I love you," Gunter confesses once he pulls away from CeCe._

_"You… love me?" CeCe let a smile play on her swollen lips._

_Gunter sat up pulling against a marble tub and curled into a ball. "Is that wrong?"_

_"Earlier you said you hated me," CeCe reminded him, confused._

_"I lied."_

_CeCe crawled over to Gunter and nestled in the crook of his arm. "That's amazing."_

_The glitter was everywhere. It was in their eyes, their hair, and their clothes. Not that they had much left on. Gunter had no idea where he learned his kissing talents from, but apparently CeCe was extremely receptive to them because every minute she got she moaned in his ear._

"_Gunter… Gunter…." She whispered._

_Oh, Gunter was just soaking this up. He felt powerful, wanted, hot. That little voice in the back of his head kept telling him as soon as this is all over, she is gone. She won't want you anymore. Gunter pushed that thought out of his head._

"_I want to…." Gunter started in between slow, lazy, wet and sexy kisses._

"_You can tell me," CeCe smiles, kissing his bare chest._

"_I want to have sex with you," Gunter chokes out._

_CeCe's dark eyes go wide, but she smiles all the same. "Ok."_

"_Um, ok."_

_She looked up at him and stripped off her shirt, with a lusty innocent look in her eyes._

"_One problem… I don't have any you know, protection," Gunter confessed with a red beat face._

"_That's fine," CeCe shrugged. "I'm all set."_

_Gunter got the hint, and started to kiss her again._

_Rocky was done waiting. She was going to get Deuce. They had been through so much and it was time that they showed what they could be._

_She had been looking for him all night, and everyone kept pointing her in different directions. Someone would say in the pool, and then Ty would say the basement. Another person would say the living room, and Ty would say the basement. There was a definite theme, but a disoriented Rocky just couldn't make the connection. Finally, she found him. Deuce was turning tables on his DJ stand, and bumping to the beats. Rocky smiled so broadly, she had to stop or her face would crack. This was it. Rocky was going to tell Deuce she loved him, once and for all. Rocky stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around Deuce's neck._

_"Hey, Rocky," Deuce screams over the loud music._

_"I love you!" Rocky shouted._

_"What?" Deuce hollered back._

_Rocky grabbed his hand and led him upstairs; it was quiet up there._

_"I said that I-…." Rocky's throat closed up, and she couldn't say the words._

_"You what?" _

_"I…. love you," Rocky spit out._

_Deuce cracked a wide smile and launched toward Rocky, capturing her lips in his. He pulled away gently, pressing their foreheads together._

_"I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you too," Deuce whispered._

_"But Dina…." Rocky remembered, extracting herself from Deuce._

_"We have to think of a plan. I know you're good at that."_

_When Rocky kissed his cheek and left… Deuce needed some beer. When he came down the stairs and grabbed a drink, he just felt worse._

_Maybe it was the drinks, or just the whole mind blowing situation, but he had to write it all down to process the details. Deuce grabbed a napkin and snatched a pen from the junk drawer. He pushed through drunken teenagers and found a spot on the couch in the basement._

_He scribbled:_

"_I'm with Dina._

_But I love Rocky._

_But Rocky is Ty's brother, my best friend._

_Who is too scared to admit that he likes Tinka,_

_Who is making out with Tony,_

_Who loves my girlfriend."_

_Deuce took a step back, and inspected the paper. Something is wrong. He can't love Rocky. But he kissed her. He felt the electricity, and he didn't even that it existed. Deuce just wanted to forget this mess and hold Rocky in his arms and kiss her senseless. But he knew better. He had to find Dina, and tell her the truth. His family may be filled with thieves, liars, cheaters and con artists, but Deuce was better than that._

_He trudged upstairs and came face to face with Ty. The first thing that ran through his head was, "TY KNOWS! HE KNOWS I KISSED ROCKY AND WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER RIGHT NOW!" But Deuce decided to play it cool. _

_"I haven't seen Rocky all night," Deuce choked out._

_Actually, he didn't play it cool._

_"What, dude?" Ty asked, obviously aware of the fact that Deuce had indeed seen Rocky tonight, by the stupid guilty grin on his face. "If you fucking laid a hand on my sister at all, especially while you are with Dina I will punch your eyes out!" Ty seethed through clenched teeth._

_Deuce gave an uneasy smile and sprinted to safe ground. He ran outside to the porch swing, where Rocky swayed. Deuce smiled, and sat next to her. He clutched her small hand and placed an innocent kiss on her hand._

_Then Rocky asked, "Did you break up with Dina, Deuce?"_

_Deuce smiled. "I will."_

_Ty felt like shit, for lack of a better word. He knew it was time. He set up the cups just like the convenience store guy told him, and layed down for a well needed rest. He swore he could hear a chuckle from Tony._

_CeCe smiled and rolled on her side. She snuggled up to Gunther. He was fast asleep, and CeCe could hear the cutest little snores coming from his mouth. She didn't want to wake him, so she made her way out of the bath tub and put her clothes back on. She crept out of the room, and just as she was closing the door, she was met by Dina._

"_Want to go swimming?" she asked._

"_Sure! Just let me get my bikini on," CeCe said._

_The girls left and they saw Tony walking up the stair well._

"_Hey Tony! Want to go swimming with us?" Dina asked._

_Tony nodded and told them he also was going to get his bathing suit on. He grabbed his trunks and walked into the bathroom, finding Gunther sleeping in the tub of glitter. Tony's phone vibrated and he picked it from his pocket and opened it._

_TEXT FROM FLYNN 3:42am_

"_Put the clothes on the telephone line."_

_Tony sighed, but did as he was told. He left the room and changed in Dina's bedroom. He hated what they made him do. When he was finished dressing, he saw Tinka on the bed, with a ripped dress. She looked trashed and horrified._

_She giggled and hiccupped, "Nice body."_

_She wobbled up to Tony and kissed him on the lips. He liked her, a lot, but this wasn't right. He pulled her off. _

"_What's wrong?" She whispered in his ear._

"_This isn't right," he said._

_Tinka slipped and fell into Tony's arms. She tore of the shreds of her dress as Tony put her in bed. She went to sleep almost instantly. Tony was about to leave when he got another text._

_TEXT FROM FLYNN 3:59am_

"_Pretend you had sex."_

_Tony did as he was told. Got into bed. He felt sick. He didn't even know why he followed their directions anymore. He actually liked these people. And he thought they like him. If they only knew._

Tony finishes his story there when they hear a knock on the door. The French doors swing open and three men walk in. Flynn. Rafe. Henry.

"The gig is up, Tony. Michael, let's go," Flynn says.

"You don't own us anymore, Flynn," Tony retorts.

"Rafe? What they hell are you doing here?" Dina asks her brother.

She fears what could be coming next. What he will say.

"Dina, I'm sorry," he begins. "I needed to show what kind of people Hannah and Kyle really are."

"I can't believe this! I hate you! I hate you I hate you!" Dina punches her brother's chest until she crumbles on the floor.

A silence falls over everyone as Dina sobs and mutters her "I hate yous."

Tony stood by Flynn, Henry and Rafe. Michael joined them. "Folks, I'd like to present, the hooded five."


	27. Had a Menage a Trois

_**Had a ménage a trois….**_

CeCe geels like a weight is just dropped on her. Dina must feel betrayed, it's her brother. But on her side, she has her brother and his best friend trying to ruin her life… well more so than she could have done herself.

She gasps, at a lost for words. "Henry?"

The blonde boy turns to her. As he got older, she saw a bit of Mincus from Boy Meets World getting into him. He looks at her longingly, hopeful. Oh no. Sha can sense the feeling. She knows the look. Henry is giving her the same look Gunther is giving her right now. He's in love with her.

"Yes, CeCe?" Henry says.

Flynn socks him on the side of the head.

"Come on, we came to collect Tony and Michael and then we are to leave, remember?" Flynn says to his friend. "We don't want them to know anything else."

Tony shakes his head. Michael is already walking over there, giving up and siding with the bad part of the hooded five. Tony grabs Michael by the arm and pulls him back.

"They deserve to know what happened to them," Tony tells Flynn.

"They only deserve what I give them," Flynn seethes through his teeth.

Rocky looks at the two arguing guys skeptically. "How did you even know he was telling us about last night, Flynn?"

Rafe clears his throat and buts in, "We may or may not have hidden video cameras that we watch."

"What an invasion of privacy!" Rocky yells.

CeCe turns to her best friend. "Rock… does that mean they watched Gunther and me… you know…."

"We changed the channel," Henry says.

CeCe throws her hands up in the air. "I'm done!"

She pushes past the growing crowd of people ducks outside. It seems when people bolt from the ir situations in this house, they either go to the poolside or the porch swing. She decides to hide in a more discreet place. The bathroom.

She served the leftovers of her and Gunther's time together, but her heart just hurt and her stomach just knotted. She hates that the people she thought she could trust wanted to cause her so much pain. CeCe is startled when she hears a knock on the door. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, let anyone look at anyone in the face.

"Go away!" She shouts in the direction of the door.

"It's me, Henry," the voice on the other side says.

CeCe considers letting him in for a brief moment. If she let him in, he would be sure to tell her the hodded five's motives and how to stop them. Should CeCe take one for the team?

"Come in," she groans.

The door slightly opens until she can see a blond head poking behind it. When he finally steps into the room, his movements are slow and tentative. Henry looks over the room like it's a war zone, and CeCe and see a hint of disgust on his face. She wants to be made at him for it, looking at her sacred place, but she has to remember she was the one who invited him in.

Henry takes a seat on the toilet, but not before a wipes it clean with some sanitary wipes. CeCe leans her back and rests her head on the edge of the tub.

"I'm sorry," he begins. "For everything. What we did was wrong, and I wish I could take it back."

"Then why did you do it?" She asks.

"I may be the smart one, but Flynn is the criminal mastermind. The rage that started filling up inside him spilled over, and quiet frankly, he lost his mind. He thought everything his gone once the ganggroup up. His friends, his sister. He found the grudges deep inside the five of us and pulled them far enough so that were just as hateful as him. He played on our weaknesses so we would be desperate enough to follow his crazy schemes. I was clouded by sadness, and I see that now," Henry explains.

"How did he find you all? I mean, you, Rafe, Tony and Michael?" CeCe asks.

This confession stuff was too easy.

"Through the grapevine. He has myestirous ways of finding things out. He found out about Hannah sleeping with Micahel, and told Rafe, making him go coo-coo bananas with rage," Henry said.

"Coo-coo bananas? That's not genius talk. Who told you that?" CeCe laughs.

"Let me finish!"

CeCe put her hands up, letting him know she was done.

"Anyway, and Rafe was pissed when he started to noticed his roommate had a thing for his little sister. He fell for Flynn's crazy plan hook, line and sinker. Tony as found next. Saw him talking to one of Dina's relatives, and so we asked Rafe about him. He said Tony has been in love with Dina for as long as he can remember. He was a perfect pawn, he could have Dina, the one he wanted, and Kyle would stay away from her, like Rafe wanted."

"What about Deuce? Why not just keep him with Dina?" CeCe inquires.

"Rafe never liked Deuce. Too much alike, a bet. Anyway, Tony was the hardest. We needed his acting and computer skills. Great actor, that guy. Flynn said if he didn't do what he told him, Rafe would find out about Michael and Hannah's little "get together." Which was pointless because he already knew."

CeCe isn't sure if she should ask the question on her mind. "And… why did you go along with the plan?"

"Flynn said if I didn't I'd get you," Henry smirks widley.

"Oh," is all CeCe says. "Does the hooded five have anything else up their sleeve for us?"

Henry smiles a nerdy know-it-all smile. "I'll tell you everything else. If you kiss me."

Scrath that. This confession thing is NOT easy.

Downstairs, the gang and the hooded five sat around the living room. No one had started to talk yet.

Finally, Flynn speaks up. "Well, aren't you going to tell them what happen next, St. Tony? It's only right."

Tony's face goes white and he shifts in his uncomfortable seat on the couch's armrest. "I thought you told me to stop."

Flynn smirks. "I knew you would chicken out at this part. Just do it. I can wait. Or I can tell them what happened next."

Deuce holds up his hands and says, "Will someone just tell us!"

Flynn smirks. "Of course."

_Ty was pissed. Angry. He wanted to punch Deuce in the face. He got up from his cup he even sees Deuce _look _at his little sister again, he was going to kill went outside and walked along the edge of the pool. He saw Deuce in the water, waiding around, following Rocky. That was it. Ty pelleted pink flamingo upon pink flamingo at his best frined._

"_You're a fucking whore! I hate you! You are supposed to be my best friend, you ass!" Ty shouted at him as he threw the lawn ortaments._

_Deuce put up his hands, trying to deflect the flying objects. _

"_Dude what the hell?" he yelled back at him._

"_Get away from my sister!" _

_Deuce charged out of the pool, and he decked Ty in the face. He held it, a bruise already forming. Ty punched him in the gut before Kyle came and stepped in._

"_Hey! Calm down guys!" Kyle said, pulling Deuce away from Ty._

"_Get away from me! You're the one who fucked my girlfriend!" Deuce screamed._

_Everyone in the backyard stopped what they were doing. Kyle let go of Deuce and turmed to Dina who was still in the pool._

_Deuce was dissatififed when he didn't get a response from Kyle or his girlfriend._

"_Yeah! I know about that! And honestly, I don't know if I care. 'Cause all I want to do is fuck Rocky."_

_Rocky couldn't comphrend what he just said. Should she be flattered? No. All she thought was how could he be such a pig. Rocky pulled herself out of the pool and turned to Deuce._

"_You'll never have sex with me now, pig!" Rocky yelled before she pushed Deuce into the pool. "I can't believe you!"_

_Rocky ran into the house and slipped on her heels and clothes before looking for somewhere to hide where no one was. She found one place. Under the stairs._

_Ty couldn't take the Deuce-Kyle-Dina drama. The stuff with his sister was enough. He took a seat on the porch swing and Hannah plops down next to him, placing her feet on the ground. She tipped her toes back and forth, making the porch swinggo back and forth._

"_I forgot to thank you for saving me at the bar," Hannah said._

"_Don't mention it," Ty smiled._

_*snap*_

"_I'm not usually like this," she told him._

_Ty shook his head. "I actually don't belive you."_

_Hannah looked at the door where Michael walked out._

"_Okay, you're right. I got to go," Hannah said absentmindedly._

"_Whatever. I'm going back to my cups."_

_Hannh got up from the swing and followed Michael out to the parking lot. She grabbed his arm and whipped him around._

"_I miss you," she blurted out. _

_Hannah wished she could take it back as soon as she said it._

"_Then you shouls have left Rafe. You know, if you missed me so much," Michael retorted._

"_You didn't stutter," Hannah pointed out._

"_Because I'm pissed," he said._

"_Why?"_

"_Just leave it," Michael said, walking away._

_Kyle, Dina and Deuce all sat under the porch, the inly safe place the could talk on the grounds. They slid through the hole Deuce made and Dina even say anything._

"_We need to talk," she told her two boys. "I did sleep with Kyle."_

"_I don't get it. You slept with this random guy, but you have made me wait this whole time," Deuce said._

_Dina hunched back and mumbled, "It wasn't random."_

"_So you have been planning this?" Deuce asked the two of them._

"_No! It just happened," Kyle put in._

"_Just tell me it didn't mean something," Deuce whined._

_Kyle put up his hands and made a disgusted face at Deuce. "Why would you care? Thought you wanted that Rocky girl."_

_Deuce shrugged. "I guess I want both."_

"_Then you have to understand how I feel," Dina said. "I want both of you. Can we do that?"_

_Kyle and Deuce looked at each other, then at Dina, then back at each other._

"_You want like… _all _of us to be… together?" Deuce asked._

"_Would that be wrong?"_

"_YES!"_

_Kyle shook his head. "I don't know."_

"_We'll try it now," Dina told them._

_Deuce's horrified face changed when Dina leaned over and kissed him. She grabbed Kyle by the collar and switched to kissing him. Deuce trailed kisses down Dina's neck while Kyle kissed her lips. Dina pulled away._

"_Now you two kiss each other," Dina said, breathless._

"_Huh? I'm not into that…." Deuce trailed off uncomfortabley._

"_Just try it," Dina said._

_Without warning, Kyle leaned in Deuce. Oddly, Deuce didn't mind. But something did._

"_I can't do this," Deuce said. "I only want one girl. And it's Rocky."_

_Deuce crawled out from under the porch and left the two alone. _

"_That was weird," Kyle said as he crawled out too._

_Dina moved into a ball in the corner and fell aslepp._

"So, what do you think of that, kids?" Flynn asks the group.

Everyone is speechless.

" I can't belive you made them do that," Tinka whispers.

"I was… curious," Dina mumbles back.

"Speaking of curiosity, let's check up on CeCe and Henry," Gunther suggests.

The group all followed Gunther which he thought was weird, but what he saw when he opened the bathroom door was even weirder.

CeCe is up against the tub, Henry kissing her passionately.

Gunther couldn't believe his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?"

**Fun to write! Get ready for the hooded five's last hurrah! Just because they are revealed, doen't mean they still can't stir the pot…. R and R! Love you all!**


	28. I Think We Broke The Law

_**I think we broke the law….**_

Gunther can't believe his eyes. The girl he loves, and he thought loved him, is kissing this little… thing! Her hands were at her sides, she wasn't into, but still! The red head pulled away from him and her eyes were wide. She stands up and tries to hug Gunther, but he pushes her off.

"What the hell?" Gunther asks his accent thick with anger.

"It's not what it looks like," she starts.

"That's what they all say. It's always what it looks like," Gunther stalks off and pushes through the people.

Everyone stares at CeCe through the doorway of the bathroom. Henry is still sitting down against the tub, sly as a fox. CeCe is grasping for words to say, to explain that she didn't _want _to kiss Henry, but she _had_ to, for the sake of everyone. But CeCe just couldn't find the words to say it. She is too shocked, so shocked because she got caught red-handed.

"It's not what it looks like," she repeats.

No one listens. The gang mutter words of, 'how low' and 'that's gross' as they walk away, ignoring CeCe. Henry gets up and starts to follow the crowd, but CeCe grabs his arm.

"Tell them the truth," she demands.

"We'll see," he says.

Henry starts to walk away, but CeCe grabs him again.

"At least tell me what you're guys' final plans are," CeCe begs.

"This was it. Ruining your relationship with Gunther. You didn't think we'd let everyone have a happy ending, did you?" Henry walks off.

CeCe sighs. She has to find Gunther and explain everything. She can't believe Henry tricked her like that, but then again, she can. He's smart, she's dumb. No math to do there. CeCe was bound to get screwed. CeCe searches through the halls, opening door and exploring porches. She finally finds Gunther in a broom closet, just sitting there, hugging his knees.

"Let me explain," she says.

"No thank you," Gunther retorts.

This is going to be harder than she originally thought.

Downstairs, Flynn and Henry try to escape out the door during all of the commotion, but Tony and Michael catch them.

"Is this another plan?" Tony asks. "Because we don't remember this one."

"I don't either," Rafe confesses. "I'm done with these games. I have ruined my relationship with my sister, my best friend and my girlfriend. Actually, ex-girlfriend I'm sure."

Hannah nods. It's definitely _ex-boyfriend._

"You're done with us? All three of you?" Flynn and Henry ask.

"Yeah, I think we are. We are going to beg for forgiveness from all of these people," Tony says, motioning towards the gang behind him.

"We have plenty up our sleeves. We can torture all of you for the rest of your lives," Flynn says.

Michael smirks and leans over to Tony and whispers something to him. Tony smiles to.

"We have a deal that we will be putting on the table."

Upstairs, CeCe is sitting next to Gunther, but he is hugging the wall like he hugged CeCe last night. CeCe moves to hold his hand, but he jerks it away.

"He said there was something that the hooded five was going to do, and he said if I kissed him then he would tell me. It turns out; me kissing him was his plan. I did it for the sake of everyone. I'm so sorry Gunther. It wasn't cheating because I didn't want to. I love you," CeCe explains.

Gunther looks over at her, his eyes watery and big like a puppy's. He takes CeCe's hand and kisses it carefully.

"It hurt me. When I saw you, I felt pain I have never felt before. It hurt more than when a goat kicked me in the head."

CeCe giggles softly, but it fades. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't ever do that again," Gunther tells her.

"Oh, I won't. Hopefully we won't ever be in a situation like this again," CeCe laughs.

Gunther kisses her on the lips and cradles CeCe in his big arms. Suddenly the closet door opens, and Rocky is standing above them.

"Come down quick. We have a deal to make," Rocky says.

The two lovebirds follow rocky downstairs and everyone is in a circle, very silent.

"What's happening?" CeCe asks.

"We are making a deal with our hooded two here," Tony tells them, pointing to Flynn and Henry.

CeCe and Gunther look puzzled, so Tony continues explaining. "Rafe, Michael and I have quit torturing you guys. But apparently Flynn and Henry aren't done. So we are going to stop this. Now. Are you in?"

CeCe and Gunther glance at each other quickly and nod simultaneously. "We're in."

They join the others and Tinka takes out a pad of paper and starts reading a list.

"Okay, so, we agree to include everyone in this room with all group activities. We agree to single anyone out, and treat everyone equal. We also agree to _not_ turn you two in for blackmail," Tinka reads.

Tony elbows Gunther and says, "Our brilliant man Michael thought of that one."

Flynn takes the book and clears his throat to read. "We agree to not blackmail anyone, or seduce or step up others either."

Everyone nods. The packet is passed around and signed by everyone.

"Is this really going to work?" whispered CeCe to Gunther.

"Let's hope," he says.

Casually, all said there good byes and left the house, for _good _this time. Deuce goes to the backyard to clean up his DJ set, and Rocky volunteered to help clean up a bit. She walks over to him and puts and hand on his shoulder.

"Even though you did go back to Dina, you still chose me in the end, and I thank you for that. Stop feeling guilty," she says.

"How did you know I was feeling guilty?' Deuce asks, putting a cord in a random box.

"I know you better than anyone," Rocky whispers.

Deuce leans over and kisses Rocky on the cheek.

"I'm glad all this is over," Deuce says.

"I have a feeling we will be experiencing the after effects of last Friday night for a very long time."

**That's it! WOOO! Next is an Epilogue, which will tell what happened to everyone two months later. I hope you have enjoyed the story! **


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue… Four Months Later….**_

**Michael and Hannah**

Michael is still—and always will be—a shy guy with no game and no hope. But he did change a bit. When Hannah came into his life the first time, she turned his world upside down and ruined everything he ever thought was true. The second time she came into his life; he toyed with her emotions and sabotaged her relationship with his brother's best friend. This time, the third time, Hannah came into his life; something bubbles inside him and makes him want to hold her all night. So he does. It took a while for Hannah to forgive him, yes, but when she did, she doesn't want to be anywhere else but in Michael's arms. It's crazy, but she loves him. And he loves her.

**Dina, Kyle and Rafe**

After many surprising beatings from Rafe, he finally came to the terms with the fact the Kyle does care about her. Rafe stopped hating his best friend and being that over bearing brother type. That is, until Kyle may have _accidently _impregnated Dina. At age 16, Dina is pregnant, Kyle a soon to be dad, and Rafe… currently in jail for beating Kyle up after the awesome news.

**Tony**

When his parents found out about his blackmail and framing fiasco, his parents sent him to Italy to live with his grandparents. No one has heard from him since, except one person. Tinka. He wrote a letter to her:

_Dear Tinka,_

_I think about you every day. Everything here is beautiful and it all reminds me of you. I hope Ty is treating you well. If he is not, I will come back to Chicago and kick his ass. Sometimes I think I see you at every corner, but I know it's not you. I will be back one day, and I'll be back for you._

_Love, Tony_

**Henry and Flynn**

Flynn and Henry have been invited to every function that the group attended. Henry thought it was a bit much, having friends was something that didn't came easy to him, and Gunther gave him dirty looks every time he even glanced at CeCe. So Henry backed away from the whole friend-time thing. Flynn however, got a bit annoying going to every single party, every single get together at the bakery shop and making everything about him. Ty set up his little man with a fiery red-head named Alice. They haven't seen him since.

**Ty and Tinka**

Tony's wish came true, Ty is treating Tinka well. They have gone on dozens of dinner dates, always ending in a sweet kiss goodnight. Ty and Tinka take things slowly, and he makes sure to always put her first and to never let his eyes wander.

**Rocky and Deuce**

After much consideration, Rocky wasn't ready for a relationship right off, especially with Deuce. He just broke up with his girlfriend and almost had a threesome. However, her warding off Deuce didn't work. He came over to their apartment for just a minute to pick up Ty for hanging out, and he just looked at her for a second and they were kissing again just like before. They are happily dating as of now. As for Deuce's criminal record, the trial was cancelled because of a recant of the compliant.

**Gunther and CeCe**

The happiest moment of Gunther's life was when him and CeCe slept together a second time, and he remember every touch, every kiss. The second happiest moment of his life when CeCe peed on the fricking stick and she didn't become pregnant. Nothing could be more perfect.

Last Friday Night is done, it's over, and the repercussions of that night are no longer being felt. Or… are they?

**Thanks SOOOOO much to everyone who has read and supported my story! I can't say how encouraging comments are. I promise to get better and work super hard so every story I make is a fantastic one. I hope you enjoyed **_**Last Friday Night!**_


End file.
